Luna roja
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Por fin ha terminado la guerra. Parece que todo va a volver a la normalidad para Draco Malfoy, pero todo se tuerce cuando el destino decide convertir al joven en un vampiro; y a Hermione Granger, en su presa. Dramione
1. Monstruo

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Espero que os guste mucho este dramione y que el principio no se os haga muy pesado. En este fic nuestro querido rubio lo pasará muy mal, o mejor dicho: yo se lo haré pasar mal. jajaja**

**Empecemos:**

**-.-.-Luna roja-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: monstruo.**

**POV de Draco**

Por fin había acabado esa espantosa guerra. Voldemort había sido derrotado. Sí, Voldemort, porque ahora que estabamos seguros de que no volvería nunca más no tenía por qué guardarle respeto a ese maldito asesino que había estado a punto de convertirme a mí en otro. Y todo por proteger a mis padres. Si no hubiese hecho lo que ese monstruo me decía, les habría torturado a ellos hasta la muerte. ¡Que se pudriera en el infierno!

Por suerte para todos, ahora no estaba y jamás volvería. La pesadilla había terminado, y con ella, mis días de mortífago junto a los de mi padre. Esa espantosa marca aún seguía ahí, y no había nada que pudiera quitarla, pero al menos ya no dolía ni me mantenía unido a Voldemort. Todo esto era gracias Potter. Aunque aún así siguieramos odiándonos mutuamente, debía reconocer que me había librado de ese horrible futuro al que me había destinado el señor tenebroso.

Durante las vacaciones de verano se llevó a cabo la reconstrucción del castillo, que había quedado destrozado después de la guerra. Con magia esa tarea les resultó muy sencilla y en cuestión de semanas Hogwarts estaba como nuevo, esperando para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes en Enero.

Mis padres y yo decidimos alejarnos esos meses de allí hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, así que nos dirigimos a la mansión de unos parientes que nos acogieron sin dudarlo. Era como uno de esos tantos viajes que hacíamos por placer, solo que en este no me estaba divirtiendo en absoluto. Aún estaba algo traumatizado con los últimos acontecimientos.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando una tarde de verano una lechuza llegó a la ventana de la habitación que me habían asignado. El ave traía en la pata una carta en la que reposaba el inconfundible escudo de Hogwarts. Abrí el sobre con rapidez y empecé a leer:

_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_Nos complace informarle de que, ya terminadas las obras del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizería, las clases volverán a su cauce como cada año. Dado que el pasado curso los alumnos no pudieron cursarlo con normalidad, hemos decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a todos y cada uno de ellos para que puedan adquirir todos los conocimientos que el añor anterior no pudieron recibir._

_Por lo tanto, esperamos su asistencia en el próximo curso que comenzará, como siempre, el 1 de Enero. _

_Le manda un cordial saludo._

_Minerval Mcgonagal, nueva directora de Hogwarts._

Esa carta fue un golpe de alegría y a la vez de tristeza. Volver a Hogwarts era algo que deseaba sin lugar a dudas. Quería volver a ver a mis amigos. Sobre todo a Pansy, que había demostrado estar a mi lado en todo momento. Con Goyle prefería no volver a juntarme, y estaba seguro que él tampoco conmigo después de la muerte de Crabbe.

Por otra parte, me entristecía pensar que Snape no volvería a darme clases. El hombre que tanto me había protegido cuando me había convertido en mortífago, que hizo tanto por mi, por mi madre y por todas las personas del mundo mágico.

-Padre, madre, regreso a Hogwarts - informé , una vez que hube bajado las escaleras y entrado en el salón donde se hallaban mis padres.

Les enseñé la carta y en cuanto vi su expresión, supe que les alegraba que volviera. Sabían que en cuanto estuvieramos de regreso en casa, empezarían las complicaciones con respecto a los juicios por haber seguido al señor Oscuro, y si yo estaba ocupado con mis estudios no tendría que preocuparme por cosas que les concernían a ellos más que a mí.

Apenas quedaba un mes para que empezara el curso cuando mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa después de haber estado dos meses fuera. Emprendimos el viaje y todo fue bien hasta la fatídica noche en la que empezaron mis problemas. La horrible noche en la que me convertí en un monstruo.

Nos hospedabamos en un lujoso hotel. Esa noche fue una de esas muchas en las que no pude dormir y decidí salir al jardín. La luna estaba totalmente llena y miles de estrellas inundaban el oscuro cielo.

Desde el momento en el que pisé el cesped, supe que jamás debería haber salido. Había algo que no iba bien. A pesar de ser "relativamente temprano" , allí no había nadie, ni siquiera alguno de los dueños del hotel limpiando los restos de la fiesta que se había celebrado poco antes en ese lugar.

Oí los gritos de un hombre que me avisaba del peligro desde su balcón.

-¡Chico! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Esta es una región de vampiros! ¡No se puede salir de noche!

Me entró el pánico y eché a correr intentando, inútilmente, llegar a la puerta por la que había salido. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, alguien se me tiró encima. Lo único que vi fue los sedientos ojos negros de una chica joven de pelo totalmente blanco, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca. No pude quitármela de encima. Fue demasiado rápida para mí. Noté sus colmillos clavándose en mi cuello. Grité, solté un grito cargado de dolor. Lo último que recuerdo que ví fue la luna completamente roja. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-_ Debe de estar a punto de despertar -_ oí cuando empecé a volver en mí. Las voces eran lejanas, pero algo me decía que estaban muy cerca. Aún no me encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos.

- _¿Cómo está mi hijo, doctor? - _preguntó la voz preocupada de mi madre.

_- Ahora está bien. Acaba de terminar la transformación._

¡¿Transformación?! - pensé un poco alterado. Al principio no conseguia adivinar a qué se refería, pero después recordé todo lo sucedido, aunque me había parecido una pesadilla. Aún no despertaba, parecía que me encontraba en un sueño en el que podía oir y entender todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Ahora podía comprenderlo todo. Me había convertido en un monstruo, en un vampiro.

_-¿Seguro que estará bien? Lleva tres días inconsciente - _habló mi padre_._

_- No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, las transformaciones vampíricas suelen ser largas - _explicó el medimago.

_-¿Que no me preocupe? ¡¿Cómo cree que no me voy a preocupar cuando mi hijo es un vampiro?! - _se alteró mi padre. Era algo usual en Lucius Malfoy.

_-¿No se puede hacer nada? - _preguntó mi madre_._

_-Me temo que no. Ya hemos hablado antes de esto. Lo único que deben hacer ahora es tranquilizar a su hijo cuando se entere y..._

-Ya me he enterado - mis palabras salieron espontáneamente de mi boca, haciendo que mis padres y el medimago dieran un respingo.

Abrí los ojos y permanecí quieto y, sobre todo, serio. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento no podía demostrar toda mi frustración. No me salía, aunque era todo lo que quería hacer.

- Draco, hijo, ¿estás bien? - preguntó mi madre, cautelosamente. Noté el miedo en su voz. ¿Acaso mi madre tenía miedo de mí?

Asentí sin nisiquiera mirarles. No quería ver también en sus ojos que me temían por ser una criatura peligrosa.

Pasé la lengua por mis colmillos y los noté ahora más largos y afilados, pero lo suficiente cortos como para ocultarlos con mis labios.

- Te crecerán cuando tengas que utilizarlos - explicó el hombre vestido con una túnica blanca.

Dirigí mi mirada a él y fue entonces cuando me entraron ganas de soltar toda mi ira y tirarme encima de ese idiota que ya estaba dando por hecho que yo mordería a todo el que me viera por el camino. Intenté levantarme con todas las intenciones de atacarle; mis instintos eran más fuertes que mi voluntad, que también era poca, pero cuando estaba a punto de incorporarme me di cuenta de que unos brazaletes de hierro me ataban a la cama en la que estaba. Tiré con más fuerza, pero fue inutil.

-¡Suélteme! - grité por primera vez, forcejeando para liberarme.

-Hijo, cálmate, esto es por tu bien. Buscaremos una solución - dijo mi padre.

-¡¿Solución?! - volví a gritar, desesperado -. ¡No hay solución! ¡Soy un monstruo y siempre lo seré!

-Draco, escúchame, puedes llevar una vida completamente normal. Es más, nadie se tiene por qué enterar. Solo tienes que seguir mis indicaciones y...

-¡No quiero seguir indicaciones!

-Está muy nervioso, tenemos que aplicarle un calmante - informó el medimago.

-Haga lo que crea necesario - dijo mi madre - , pero no le haga daño.

Clavó una inyección en mi brazo izquierdo, y a los pocos segundos apenas podía moverme, pero podía escuchar lo que me decían.

-Draco, sé que esto es duro, sobretodo para alguien joven como tú, pero como te acabo de decir, esto no tiene por qué influir en tu vida. No tienes por qué atacar a nadie; puedes cazar animales o beber sangre de imitación. No te satisfacerá tanto como la de un humano, pero servirá para que no tengas sed. Tus colmillos solo se desarrollarán cuando vayas a atacar, así que no los tendrás que mostar. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es tener voluntad y acostumbrarte a estar con humanos sin tener ganas de lanzarte a sus cuellos.

-¿Y si no puedo aguantarme? - dije en un murmullo, respirando agitadamente.

-Podrás, Draco. Solo necesitas fuerza de voluntad.

-Cazar animales...me parece asqueroso, repulsivo - dije con furia.

-Cuando tengas hambre no te parecerá tan asqueroso - me calmó el medimago.

Se volvió hacia mis padres y habló con ellos por un rato. Estaba tan aturdido que lo único que pude oir antes de volver a dormirme fue:

- Durante el mes que esté en casa, mantenedlo encerrado para que así pueda tener tiempo para concentarse y convencerse a sí mismo de que es capaz de estar con gente sin que pase nada.

- ¿No será peligroso cuando llegué a Hogwarts? Este es su último año. Estaba deseando volver.

-Esperemos que no, Nascissa. Esperemos que no.

**Continuará...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¿Qué os pareció el primer capítulo? Me vino la inspiración y no pude evitar escribirlo. Pornot continuaré mi otro fic. Por el momento, tened paciencia.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	2. Luz de luna

**Capítulo 2: Luz de luna**

**POV de Draco**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba exactamente mirandome en ese espejo demi habitación. Aunque ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no importaba. Incluso mis padres me habían dado a elegir entre ir a Hogwarts o quedarme en casa un tiempo más después de que empezara el curso. Pero un mes allí encerrado para mí era más que suficiente, en cuanto comenzara el nuevo año en el colegio, yo iría sin perderme ni un solo día. No estaba dispuesto a estar más tiempo ahí del necesario.

El cristal me reflejaba a mí mismo. Primera lección aprendida desde que era un vampiro: los chupa sangre sí se reflejan en los espejos, no como nos hacían creer en esas ridículas leyendas.

No paraba de examinarme. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que había cambiado en mí. A pesar de tener todo el cuarto oscuro, mi piel ahora parecía más pálida, pero había algo diferente. Mi apariencia era la misma que antes, pero había algo en mi piel que me hacía más atractivo, y no era egocentrismo, simplemente era la verdad. Hubiese preferido mil veces ser como antes, si eso significaba ser humano.

También descubrí que la luz del sol no me afectaba hasta el punto de derretirme o matarme. Si hacía un sol demasiado exagerado podía producierme pequeñas heridas en la piel que se curaban en apenas unos segundos, pero tenía suerte: allí no solía hacer un sol como ese casi nunca.

Mi apetito también era menor. Es más, si no quería no tenía por qué comer. Lo único que necesitaba era beber sangre para sentirme fuerte. Ese maldito medimago tenía razón: no me importaría cazar animales si de verdad tenía sed. Y justo esa necesidad me había ayudado a saber otras de mis habilidades, como que mi fuerza y mi velocidad habían aumentado muchísimo.

Desabotoné mi camisa negra despacio y la tiré al suelo. Había algo que sin duda había cambiado en mi cuerpo. Ya no era el chico delgado y larguilucho que solía ser. Mi musculatura se había desarrollado de una manera impresionante, los musculos se marcaban por todo mi cuerpo, pero no de una forma exagerada. Debía reconocer que era algo que me agradaba, pero seguía considerandome un mosntruo.

_toc toc_

Recogí la camisa y me la volví a poner en cuanto oí que llamaban a la puerta. Dí permiso para que entraran y mi madre apareció por la puerta, con la cara de preocupación que cargaba desde hacía algunos días.

-Draco, hijo, ¿no quieres bajar a cenar con tu padre y conmigo? - preguntó con algo de miedo.

Con rostro inexpresivo y sin niquiera volverme a mirarla, contesté:

-No, madre, sabes queno necesito comer. Aunque me lo tragase, no sentiría nada.

- Eso no importa, Draco - insistió -. Es por que tengas algo de compañía.

Terminé de abrochar el último botón y me di la vuelta. En su cara se podía ver el miedo. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que me dolía eso.

- Madre, ¿a quién quieres engañar? No queréis que baje con vosotros. Me tenéis miendo. Lo estás demostrando ahora mismo - dije, intentando mantener mi tono de voz indiferente.

-No es así, Draco . Ante todo soy tu madre y sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte - intentó convencerme. Aunque yo no estaba seguro si a quien intentaba convencer era a mí o a ella misma.

- No estás a mi lado , madre - contesté.

Me dirigí a mi cama y, sentandome en ella, apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos. No me lo esperaba, pero poco después noté los pasos de mi madre que venían hacia mí y se paraban justo al lado. La cama cedió bajo el peso de ella cuando se sentó junto a mí. Me abrazó como solía hacerlo antes de mi accidente y me acarició el pelo como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Hijo, lo siento, debería pensar más en cómo te sientes tú. Perdoname, pero...- empezó a sollozar. No la ví, pero supuse que estaba llorando. Mi madre nunca lloraba. Me dí cuenta de lo mucho que yo le importaba.

-Madre, yo nunca os haría daño - murmuré, dolido, pero sin soltar una sola lágrima. No sabía por qué, pero me daba la impresión que tampoco era capaz de llorar.

- Lo sé - contestó, dandome un beso en la cabeza -. Anda, baja un rato con nosotros. Ya verás que te hará bien.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Así me voy acostumbrando.

-¿Te cuenta mucho controlarte?

- Por el momento no. Ya sabes que paso casi todo el día solo- le expliqué mientras nos dirigíamos fuera de mi habitación. La luz me dio en toda la cara, molestandome bastante. Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por fin había pasado ese horrible mes en el que me había mantenido encerrado y solo salía para cazar. No me sentía seguro de mí mismo como siempre, pero respiré hondo y me despedí de mis padres para entrar en el tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts.

No me molesté en buscar a nadie que conociera. Simplemente me senté en la primera cabina que encontré libre. Todas las ganas que había tenido de reencontrarme con mis amigos habían desaparecido. Sabía que no conseguiría nada huyendo de mis problemas, pero contra más tarde llegaran, mejor. Desafortunadamente, mi soledad duró poco: La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Pansy y Blaise.

-¡Draco! - gritó mi amiga en cuanto me vio y literalmente se me tiró encima.

Mi reacción fue apartarla de mí rápidamente y tomar aire profundamente. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a nadie tan cerca desde mi transformación. Solo mi madre me había abrazado, pero en ese momento acababa de "beber" y no tenía sed. Sin embargo, en ese instante daba la casualidad que no había probado ni gota de sangre y el olor de ellos me daba nauseas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy? - preguntó Zabinni, viendo mi mala cara.

-Sí, solo es...un poco de mareo - respondí fatigado. El olor de un humano era pasable, pero el de dos... _Debería haber pasado más tiempo con mis padres_ , me dije.

-Draco, me tenías tan preocupada. No sabía lo que te esperaría después de haber sido un mortífago - dijo Pansy.

-Si supieras...- murmuré -. Estoy bien, mis padres y yo nos fuimos de viaje por un tiempo para alejarnos de todo.

-Me alegro de que todo pasara.

De lo que yo me alegré fue de que pasara el tiempo, con cada minuto que trascurría iba acostumbrarme a la compañía de ellos y a su olor. Cuando llegamos a la estación y me mezclé con la multitud las nauseas aumentaron de nuevo, y me tuve que tapar la nariz varias veces para poder controlarme, pero al final lo conseguí y me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo cuando, ya en el gran comedor, no me afectaba casi nada el olor de la gente aunque estuvieran justo al lado mio.

Me di cuenta de que tal vez no veía tan apetitosa la sangre de esas personas y era por eso que en poco tiempo conseguía controlar mis instintos.

Asignaron a Slytherin los nuevos estudiantes, comimos - yo por aparentar - y, hablamos como si iba bien hasta el fatídico momento en el que decidí ir a dar una vuelta al jardín para airearme un poco, pero lo que yo no sabía era que en el jardín el aire estaría aún más cargado que dentro.

En la parte trasera del castillo habían hecho un homenaje a los muertos en la batalla de Hogwarts y los habían enterrado allí mismo. Yo pensaba que nadie estaría tan loco como para estar allí en plena noche, y más cuando en el Gran comedor se celebraba el banquete inicial, pero me equivocaba: Arrodillada junto a una de las lápidas estaba una chica de pelo rizado y largo a la que no pude ver la cara debido a la oscuridad. Estaba decidido a irme cuando una ráfaga de viento llevó hasta mí el dulce aroma de esa joven. Me golpeó haciendome respirar agitadamente y abrir los ojos como platos. Había olido muchos tipos de sangres en el Gran comedor, pero esa...era tan apetecible, parecía estar tan deliciosa.

Me debatía violentamente entre ir allí y clavarle los colmillos o irme corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Debía aguantar. No quería convertirme en un asesino o convertir a otra persona en lo que me habían convertido a mí.

Me tapé la nariz y la boca cuando noté que mis ojos se volvían de color negro y los colmillos empezaban a asomarse. Retrocedí unos pasos y pisé una ramita que había en el suelo. La chica pareció oirlo y se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Hay alguien hay? - preguntó algo asustada.

Abrí los ojos aún más de lo que los tenía. Conocía esa voz. Había insultado a su dueña un millón de veces. ¡La persona a la que le pertenecía la sangre que más me atraía de todas era Granger!

-¿Quién es? - preguntó, acercandose un poco.

Volví a retroceder y pegué tal salto para salir de allí que pensé por un momento que saldría volando. Granger pareció sorprenderse y dio unos pasos atrás hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Una vez que estuve lejos de allí, me senté contra la pared de piedra y me llevé las manos a la cara. No me lo podía creer. Me sentía asqueado. La sangre que siempre había insultado por estar sucia, ahora era la que más me atraía de todas. Era un aroma tan exquisito que me atraía de una forma que me hacía saber que jamás me acostumbraría a su olor. Si hubiese pasado unos segundos más allí con ella la hubiese acabado mordiendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**POV de Hermione**

Esa era la gran noche en la que volvíamos los tres a Hogwarts. Estaba feliz, juro que lo estaba, pero mi felicidad se desvaneció cuando recordé todos los fallecidos en la batalla. Mis ganas de ir a ver sus tumbas fueron demasiado fuertes como para esperar a la mañana siguiente y decidí salir al jardín.

Mientras observaba la la tumba del profesor Lupin escuché cómo alguien pisaba una rama haciendola crujir y enseguida me levanté para ver quién me estaba espiando.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - pregunté.

Escuché la agitada respiración de alguien y empecé a asustarme. Ví una sombra moviendose. Por la silueta alta y musculosa debía de ser un hombre.

-¿Quién es? - volví a preguntar y aproveché para acercarme un poco.

En ese momento, el hombre dio un saltó tan grande que su silueta se iluminó con la luna. Esa criatura - porque un hombre no podía saltar tan alto- tenía el pelo rubio despeinado. Fue lo único que pude ver. Me llevé tal susto que retrocedí unos pasos hasta que una piedra me hizo caer.

La criatura desapareció y yo me quedé sentada en el suelo por unos segundos, pensando la situación tan rara en la que había estado, y si esa criatura, fuera lo que fuera, volvería de nuevo.

**Continuará...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! como estáis? muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. **

**Espero que estos capítulos no se os resulten muy aburridos debido al poco diálogo que tienen. **

**Pronto continuaré el fic si vosotros queréis y tendrá más diálogo, por supuesto.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	3. Atracción

**Capítulo 3: Atracción**

**POV de Draco**

Esos primeros días de clase fueron los peores de toda mi vida. Tanto, que empecé a plantearme seriamente la propuesta de mis padres de volver a casa por un tiempo. Contra menos quería encontrarme con esa sangre sucia, más la veía por todos lados. Y cada vez que la tenía cerca me ponía malo, pero no por el asco que ella me producía como hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, sino por las ganas tan inmensas que tenía de incarle el diente, literalmente.

La noche en la que me la encontré en los jardines del colegio lo había pasado francamente mal. Había llegado a pensar en morderla. La sola idea me asqueaba, pero a la vez me atraía de una forma horripilante. ¿Qué demonios tenía la sangre de ella que no tuvieran las demás?

Aún recuerdo la cara de Pansy cuando me vio atravesar las puertas de la sala común. Después de haber salido corriendo de los jardines y de haberme tranquilizado lo suficiente como para volver a estar con humanos, había vuelto a mi cuarto, pero antes mi querida e inoportuna amiga me había frenado en mi camino.

- ¡Draco! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Te estabamos buscando - dijo, antes de darse cuenta de que mi humor no era el mejor -. ¡Por Merlín! Pero qué mala cara tienes. Estás más pálido que nunca y pareces muy debilucho - diagnosticó, mientras me conducía hasta el sofá más próximo -. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada - respondí, y fue cuando fui conciente de que mi voz también parecía débil -. Problemas con la comida... - dije, y no había mentido.

-¿Con la comida? ¿Acaso te hizo daño algo que comiste? ¿O simplemente no probaste bocado? - empezó a preguntar, soltando las preguntas una trás otra. Siempre era así, se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

- No, no comí mucho.

- Bien - dijo, muy seria, levantándose-. Me parece muy tonto por tu parte, pero ya que no te dio la gana de comer nada de lo que nos pusieron, yo misma iré a traerte algo -. Y fue directamente a la puerta. Incluso yo mismo quedé sorprendido de la rapidez con la que llegué a la puerta y la cerré para que Pansy no pudiese salir.

- No hace falta - le dije -. No tengo hambre. Además, ya me iba a dormir. Buenas noches, Pansy.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para que no le diera tiempo a reclamarme y me tumbé en mi cama. Me quedé pensando largo rato hasta que caí en algo. El día siguiente empezarían las clases, y seguramente alguna de ellas sería con Gryffindor.

Miré a la luna llena desde mi ventana. Si quería controlarme la mañana siguiente, debía salir a cazar otra vez.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**POV de Hermione**_

Esa noche no había podido dormir casi nada. Siempre que conseguía conciliar el sueño volvía a mi mente la misma imagen una y otra vez: ese chico saltando, la luz de la luna mostrandome si silueta...Y no era miedo lo que me producía esa criatura, sino intriga. Me atraía demasiado saber quién era y qué era lo que hacía allí esa noche.

Me levanté de la cama, viendo que Morfeo no estaba de mi parte esa madrugada, y me senté en el borde de la ventana. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared y mi mirada quedó fija en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la figura que había visto hacía unas horas corrió con una velocidad increible hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Solo lo ví por unos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran y para que, definitivamente, no pegase ojo, y eso hizo que a la mañana siguiente tuviese que pagar por ello.

La primera clase era la de Herbología con la profesora Sprout junto con la casa Slytherin. Mi insomnio me había provocado, por primera vez, llegar tarde a clase. La profesora había pedido que se formaran parejas para un trabajo que íbamos a realizar con unas plantas insomniadoras.

-_Lo que me faltaba_ - pensé para mis adentros.

Harry y Ron se habían puesto juntos, y no quedaba nadie más de Gryffindor con quien pudiera ponerme. La sola idea de tener que ponerme junto con un Slytherin me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero al parecer yo no era la única en esa situación: Poco después que yo, por la puerta entró Malfoy, quien tenía unas grandes ojeras. Seguramente él tampoco había podido dormir.

-¡Vaya! Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, mal empezamos llegando tarde a la primera clase del curso - nos regañó la normalmente amable señora Sprout -. No me lo esperaba de usted, señorita Granger - se dirigió a mí. Hechó una mirada a la clase y después a nosotros de nuevo -. Las parejas ya están hechas. Tendrán que trabajar juntos - dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia unos alumnos que no podían controlar los jugos de su planta.

Me dieron ganas de gritar. Eso era lo peor que me podía haber sucedido.

Estaba esperando a que Malfoy empezara con a dirigirme amenazas para calmar su rabia, pero ninguna llegó a mis oidos. Le miré por unos segundos: su rostro estaba en estado de shock, pero no parecía disgustado o asqueado. Permaneció en silencio y caminó hasta la mesa que quedaba libre. Le seguí hasta allí y, una vez en nuestro sitio, leímos las indicaciones que la maestra nos había dejado encima de la mesa. Debíamos echar una sustancia encima de la planta para poder sacar sin problemas las esporas insomniadoras, las cuales debíamos mezclar con un líquido especial para el crecimiento y el desarrollo.

Sin ni siquiera mirarme, empujó hasta mí el bote que contenía la sustancia que debíamos aplicarle a esa extraña planta morada, dándome a entender que me encargara yo de esa parte. él, por su parte, empezó a preparar el líquido en el que tendríamos que mezclar las esporas.

Mientras me dedicaba a mi tarea, le dí vueltas a la cabeza. Ese Malfoy no era el que yo conocía. El Draco de siempre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo y no hubiera trabajado debidamente a mi lado. Pero este Draco estaba totalmente calmado, y a la vez parecía tenso o nervioso.

Le miré, o mejor dicho, examiné. Aunque estaba ojeroso y extremadamente pálido había algo que había cambiado en él, y no era solo la personalidad. Ahora parecía más adulto, más atractivo. Pero también había algo que daba miedo. Sus ojos, usualmente grises, ahora estaban de un color negro que asustaba.

-Malfoy - le llamé, una vez que hube terminado de untar la sustancia -. Ya he terminado. Ahora debemos hacer un pequeño corte para sacar las esporas - le dije. Me sorprendió enormemente el tono de mi voz, que sonó como si le hablase a un amigo, o aún más, mi voz sonaba casi débil. Jamás le había hablado de esa forma, y creo que a él también le sorprendió, porque inmediatamente me miró algo confundido, y después asintió como si nada.

-El líquido también está preparado - respondió por primera vez. Su voz, al igual que la mia, apenas era un susurro, y parecía que había estado manteniendo la respiración.

Estaba tan distraida, tan confundida, que cuando cogí el bisturí para hacer el corte en la planta, me corté e un dedo levemente.

-¡Ay! - exclamé -. Qué torpe estoy hoy.

Una vez más, aguardé a que Malfoy empezara a burlarse de mí, pero esas burlas no llegaron. Le miré, extrañada, y lo que ví llegó a preocuparme. Él estaba con la cabeza agachada, con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra tapando su boca y su nariz. Respiraba agitadamente y apretaba tanto la mano izquierda en la mesa de madera que llegó a dejar marcas en ellas.

-Malfoy ¿estás bien? - pregunté, pero al intentar acercarme para mirarle mejor, él retrocedió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la clase, dejando a la profesora y a los alumnos asombrados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - me preguntó Sprout.

-No lo sé. Creo que empezó a sentirse mal - contesté aún sin saber qué acababa de ocurrir.

Las siguientes horas también se comportó de una manera muy rara. Nos encontramos tres veces por los pasillos del castillo, y las tres veces me evitó y eligió otro camino por el que seguir. Tampoco le ví en el Gran salón a la hora de comer. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Malfoy?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**POV de Draco**_

Me hallaba en mi habitación intentando tranquilizarme. ¡Había estado a un segundo de lanzarme contra Granger y morderla delante de toda la clase! No era suficiente con que me hubieran tenido que poner a trabajar justo a su lado, teniendo que controlarme muchísimo; también la niña tenía que haberse cortado. ¡Merlín! Y no sabía por qué, pero es que esa sangre olía tan rematadamente bien...

-¡Esa sangre está sucia! ¡Sucia, sucia, sucia! - grité con rabia, tirando al suelo todos los libros que tenía encima de la mesa. Rabia por no poder controlarme, rabia porque fuera justamente ella a la que deseaba morder.

Estaba seguro de que si hubiesemos estado a solas no habría podido aguantar. Tenía que aprender a estar cerca de Granger sin que me afectara, siempre que ella no se cortara mientras estuviera cerca de mí.

Esa tarde me la encontré por todos lados. Contra menos quería verla, más me la encontraba. Y lo peor era que seguro que pensaba que estaba totalmente loco, ya que todas esas veces había saldio corriendo hacia otro lado. Lo que faltaba era que pensara que le tenía miedo o algo por el estilo.

-Esta noche también saldré a cazar - me dije, aún con ansiedad. Volvía a tener sed. Siempre que me acercaba a Granger, tenía. Necesitaba saber controlarme.

Pero esa noche, cuando volví a salir al bosque prohibido, cometí la mayor estupidez de todas. Ya había terminado de cazar y mi sed se había apagado, pero al recordar el olor de la sangre de Granger, supe que no me satisfacía todo lo que yo deseaba. Un impulso estúpido me hizo subir con mis nuevas habilidades hasta la torre de Gryffindor y, sin ninguna complicación, colarme en la habítación de dicha chica.

Para mi buena o mala suerte, en la habitación solo se encontraba la sangre sucia dormida en su cama. Las otras chicas seguramente aún seguían en la sala común.

Sabía que eso estaba mal; sabía que la odiaba, pero cuando ví su cuello descubierto me olvidé de todo eso. Todo estaba a oscuras. Me acerqué hacía ella y apoyé mi rodilla en la cama, para inclinarme hasta dejar la cara muy cerca de ella. Llevé la nariz hasta su cuello y lo rocé con ella. Su olor me embriagaba de una manera insoportable.

Por un momento pensé que no podría resistir la tentación, pero en ese momento oí un grito ahogado de parte de la castaña que se hallaba tendida en la cama. Se había despertado.

Pegué un salto y me oculté entre las sombras para que no me reconociera. Me puse la capucha de la capa negra que llevaba puesta y esperé a ver su reacción, auqneu lo más inteligente hubiera sido salir de allí.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó, no con voz asustada, sino curiosa -. Eres el mismo de anoche,¿verdad? - dijo con algo parecido a ¿estusiasmo? -. Tenía la corazonada de que volverías. Dime ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?

No sabía qué hacer o que decir. Corrí hasta la ventana, pero antes de que saltara ella exclamó:

-¡Espera, por favor! Yo...necesito saber...

Me volví a mirarla. Estaba seguro de que no me vería debido a la oscuridad.

-Esa curiosidad puede ser tu perdición - le dije, y no me preocupó que reconociera mi voz, ya que no parecía la misma de siempre, sino más oscura y tenebrosa.

Salté por la ventana, dejando atrás a esa chica que en esos momentos se asomaba por la ventana.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**POV de Hermione**_

Noté un suave y agradable cosquilleo en el cuello. No sabía que era, tal vez un sueño, ya que supuestamente estaba dormida. Pero esa caricia no era un sueño. No podía serlo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una figura que se hallaba justo a mi lado, con su cara oculta entre mi cuello. No pude evitarlo y solté un grito ahogado que le hizo levantarse y ocultarse en la oscuridad.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con intensidad. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero quería saber algo de él. Me daba demasiada curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunté -. Eres el mismo de anoche,¿verdad? Tenía la corazonada de que volverías. Dime ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres? - solté de una vez.

El chico fue hacía la ventana, dispuesto a salir de allí, pero me levanté a tiempo de la cama y le dije:

-¡Espera, por favor! Yo...necesito saber...- hablé, dudando por un momento.

Se volvió hacia mí, y aunque no pude verle la cara, sus ojos grises resaltaron entre la oscuridad.

-Esa curiosidad puede ser tu perdición - dijo, y saltó por la ventana.

Miré como caía al suelo con una agilidad increible y después desaparecía por los jardines.

Suspiré y volví a la cama. Al menos ya sabía algo más. Su pelo era rubio, sus ojos grises y conocía su voz. También tenía otro dato importante. Si esa noche había venido a verme era porque quería algo de mí, y seguro que volvería.

**Continuará...**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola a todos! ¿qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó?**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Espero que este fic no se os esté haciendo demasiado pesado, pero es que como por el momento Draco y Hermione no se hablan, pues no hay mucha conversación, pero ya llegará. Lo prometo!**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	4. Encuentros

**Capítulo 4: Encuentros**

**POV de Draco**

_¡Espera, por favor! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Espera, por favor! _

-¡Basta, basta! - grité, desesperado, incorporándome en la cama. No sabía si los demás vampiros dormirían en ataúdes, pero yo me negaba rotundamente a hacer algo como eso.

Estaba ya harto de oír la voz de Granger pidiéndome que me quedase en la misma habitación que ella. En mis sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, interpretaba esa frase de una manera equivocada y ella me pedía que me quedara para poder morderla y no por curiosidad hacia mí.

Me llevé la mano a la garganta, la cual tenía seca. Cada vez que pensaba en ese delicioso aroma que desprendía Granger me entraba más y más sed. Me levanté de la cama y paseé unos segundos por la habitación. Mi padres habían insistido muchísimo en que debía tener un cuarto para mí solo, aunque no le habían dicho a la nueva directora la razón.

Me puse la capa negra que siempre utilizaba para salir a cazar y salté por la ventana. Me dirigí al bosque prohibido y me mantuve atento. Al mínimo ruido que noté, mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto tirándose encima de una criatura que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reconocer. La mordí de una manera violenta debido a la rabia que me causaba tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas a diario, y bebí su sangre hasta matarla.

Una figura se movió con rapidez por mi espalda y enseguida desvié mi mirada hacia allí.

-Así que eras tú el que rondaba por aquí matando a toda criatura viviente - dijo el chico moreno de ojos negros-. No sabía que había más como yo por esta zona.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunté, incorporándome.

-Math Crushwell - se presentó.

-Draco Malfoy- me acerqué un poco a él -. ¿Más como tú? ¿Te refieres a que también eres un vampiro?

-Claro, ¿a qué si no? Pero obviamente yo no llevo la misma dieta que tú. No sé si me entiendes - aclaró, señalando a la criatura tirada en el suelo.

-Prefieres la sangre de los humanos- observé.

-Es mucho más deliciosa, no hay ni punto de comparación. Lo que no entiendo es cómo teniendo ese colegio de magia tan cerca no atacas a algunos de sus alumnos.

- Podría preguntar lo mismo - contraataqué, cruzándome de brazos.

- Por el momento no tengo por qué, cazo en otra zona. Pero de verdad te recomiendo que pruebes la sangre humana, sobre todo la de los sangre sucia.

Mi corazón pegó un respingo al oír esas palabras y le miré de tal manera tan horrorizada que soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya la has probado? ¿O has tenido una mala experiencia? Se te ha puesto una cara...

- No, no la he probado. Pero el olor de una sangre sucia me está volviendo loco - me sinceré. Al ser alguien de "mi misma especie" no me costaba tanto.

-Entonces ¿a qué esperas? - me instó.

-Es asqueroso, no pienso convertirme en un asesino. Además, esa chica es una de las personas que más odio. Siempre la he insultado por ser una impura. Me siento avergonzado porque me atraiga su sangre.

-Oye, pero ¿qué más da? - se burló y sonrió malévolamente-. Así la perderás de vista y saciarás tu sed. Y en el caso de que no quieras morderla a ella puedes hacerlo con otra. Habrá montones de sangre sucias en el colegio.

-No, no lo entiendes - reí con amargura -. Es esa la única sangre que de verdad me atrae. Con las demás puedo controlarme, pero a ella no la puedo tener cerca sin que quiera tirarme encima.

-¿Tenerlas cerca? ¡No fastidies! - exclamó, sorprendido -. ¿Estudias en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo lo consigues?

-Soy mago. Siempre he estudiado allí. Este accidente me sucedió apenas un mes antes de entrar en el último curso - expliqué.

-Entonces, ¿nadie sabe allí que eres un vampiro?

Negué con la cabeza y con una expresión amargada en mi cara. Él soltó una risa nasal.

-Tienes buena suerte. Los vampiros jóvenes dejan de estudiar porque no les dejan entrar en las escuelas. Ten cuidado de que no te descubran. Bueno, y con lo de esa sangre sucia... todos tenemos preferencias. Yo te recomiendo que te quites de encima las ganas y le des un buen mordisco, pero allá tú si prefieres no hacerlo.

Me quedé pensativo por un rato, pero sacudí la cabeza para despejarme. Nada de lo que me dijera un vampiro iba a hacerme cambiar de idea.

-Seguramente estás dudoso porque eres nuevo en esto, se te nota mucho. Hace años que no veía a alguien atacar a su víctima con tanta ansiedad. Pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás. Todos lo hacemos.

-Eso espero.

-Yo lo que espero es que me hagas caso. Inténtalo, no pierdes nada. Mira, mañana volveré al bosque a ver si te veo y me cuentas. ¡Nos vemos! - exclamó mientras se largaba de allí a toda velocidad.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Lo intentó, juraba que lo había intentado, pero no estaba en su sangre ser un asesino. Ni siquiera con esa chica a la que odiaba más que a nadie. Y justo una de esas noches, cuando llegaba de su habitual caza nocturna, tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con Granger, pero una vez más la había desaprovechado.

Hermione se encontraba por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. Aunque era algo que estaba prohibido, no podía evitarlo. Ya se había acostumbrado, junto con Harry y Ron, a romper las normas. Esa noche no podía dormir y le desesperaba dar vueltas en la cama sin poder soñar. Así que había salido a dar un paseo para que el sueño llegase con prontitud.

Justo en ese momento, el chico rubio llegaba del bosque y caminaba hacia su habitación cuando vio a la joven y su instinto salió a relucir al olerla desde lejos. Se llevó una vez más la mano a la boca y a la nariz, pero ese gesto cada vez tenía menos efecto para él. Se puso la capucha negra y se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

Hermione sintió que alguien le seguía, por lo que miraba hacia atrás varias veces. El pasillo estaba desierto.

De repente, la luz de las antorchas se apagó provocando el miedo en la chica, quien empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Vio una sombra que asomaba por el techo y desapareció con rapidez.

-¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

El silencio era aún peor que si alguien hubiese contestado. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella y comenzó a acelerar el paso para llegar hasta la sala común. Corrió todo lo que pudo y dobló la esquina por la que llegaría a las escaleras. Tan pronto como pasó el primer tramo del pasillo, alguien cubierto por una capa negra apareció impidiéndole el paso. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto algún antiguo seguidor de Voldemort con su capa de mortífago, pero reconoció a su acompañante en cuanto éste la acorraló contra la pared.

-Has vuelto - murmuró, algo asustada todavía -. Me habías asustado. Yo...

Paró de hablar en cuanto notó algo distinto en él. Aunque solo podía ver sus ojos a causa de la oscuridad, advirtió que éstos no eran grises como siempre, sino negros como la misma noche.

-Deberías seguir asustada - dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Se acercó a su cuello lentamente. No se sabía bien quién de los dos tenía la respiración más agitada: él, por la ansiedad; ella, por el miedo. Draco notó como sus colmillos empezaron a asomarse por su boca. Pasó su nariz por el cuello de la chica y llevó sus labios esa zona empezando a abrir la boca dejando ver los afilados dientes. Y aunque en ese momento Hermione descubrió lo que era en realidad ese chico, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la suave caricia y sonrojarse por la cercanía del joven.

-Vampiro...- susurró Hermione.

Draco, quien estaba a punto de morderla, se apartó repentinamente de ella. No sabía por qué, pero ahora que sabía lo que era no se sentía bien estando cerca de ella. La chica se había quedado quieta a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba, como si estuviera aguardando su muerte con la tranquilidad más grande de todas. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

Retrocedió unos pasos mientras la miraba de forma extraña y salió corriendo a una velocidad tan impresionante que en poco segundos Hermione le había perdido de vista.

Hermione respiró hondo. No sabía por qué se había quedado quieta a pesar del peligro, pero algo le decía que ese chico no sería quien acabase con su vida. Tal vez podía ser masoquista, pero ahora que sabía lo que era tenía más curiosidad que nunca. Necesitaba saber por qué precisamente ella de entre todas las que había en el colegio; por qué solo la perseguía a ella. Tenía que encontrarle, y si quería hacerlo debía ir al lugar donde parecía ir a cazar: el bosque prohibido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**POV de Hermione**

Dejé pasar algunos días desde nuestro encuentro y una noche me quedé mirando por la ventana de mi habitación hasta que, justo como yo esperaba, vi esa sombra adentrarse en el bosque. Rápidamente me vestí y bajé a los jardines para dirigirme al bosque.

Cuando llevaba cerca de una hora buscando empecé a plantearme la idea de volver al castillo, pero para mi mala suerte había dado tantas vueltas que ahora no sabía por donde debía ir. Fue entonces cuando oí unos ruidos y decidí ir a ver qué era, ocultándome detrás de un árbol. Allí estaba él, apoyado contra un tronco. Como siempre, no podía verle la cara cubierta por su capa negra, pero yo no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de ese vampiro.

Bajé la mirada hasta la criatura desangrada que se hallaba a sus pies y un ligero temor se adentró en mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo su fría voz a mis espaldas.

Me dí la vuelta con mucha velocidad. Apenas había apartado unos segundos mi mirada de él y le había dado tiempo de ponerse detrás de mí. Seguramente me había olido. ¡Qué tonta!

-Necesito saber más - dije con todo el valor que podía.

Él soltó una risa nasal. Observé que sus ojos, lo único que podía ver, eran grises. En ese momento no tenía sed.

-Eres una insensata- dijo -. Tu curiosidad te llevará al desastre.

-Tal vez no - le reté sin saber por qué.

- No sabes en la que te estás metiendo - me advirtió. Su voz ahora era mucho más seria y dura -. Ahora que sabes lo que soy deberías salir corriendo e intentar estar lo más lejos posible de mí -. Una vez más me volvía a acorralar contra el árbol en el que momentos antes estaba intentando esconderme.

-No creo que eso te guste demasiado si lo que pretendes es beber mi sangre - ataqué.

Él frunció el ceño y agarró con fuerza mis muñecas contra el tronco.

-Mira, niña, no sé qué estará pasando por tu cabeza, pero esto no es ningún juego - dijo, bruscamente -. Si quisiera, podría destrozarte el cuello y matarte ahora mismo.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos, tomé aire y solté lo que pensaba.

-Pero no lo harás...-. Eso pareció molestarle.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque si quisieras morderme ya lo hubieras hecho. Has tenido muchas oportunidades: El día de llegada a Hogwarts, la vez que viniste a mi habitación, el otro día en la noche e incluso hoy mismo. Si quisieras morderme no estarías escuchando lo que te digo, sino actuando - respondí, segura de lo que decía, pero mi voz temblaba.

Un rugido salió de su garganta. Me imaginé que sentía rabia por lo que le estaba diciendo. Tragué saliva y pregunté:

-¿Por qué yo y no otra? ¿Y por qué no te atreves a hacerlo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia - respondió con voz agresiva, separándose de mí-. Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y te mate.

-No puedo entender tu comportamiento. No es el de un vampiro normal - dije.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - dijo la voz de un muchacho.

Alcé la mirada hacía la rama de un árbol y allí se encontraba un joven moreno que bajó de un saltó hasta quedar entre nosotros dos. Al parecer él también era un vampiro.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le dijo en modo de reproche-. ¿Tienes a tu presa justo al lado y la dejas escapar?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-No, pero me parece patético. Nos dejarás mal a los vampiros. ¡Vamos, atácala! - ordenó, señalándome.

Él vampiro rubio ni siquiera se movió. El moreno bajó el brazo y le miró, enfadado y decepcionado a la vez.

-Eres un cobarde. ¡Bien! Si tu vas a dejarnos mal, yo no lo haré - me miró amenazadoramente y se lanzó hacia a mí, dispuesto a atacarme.

Grité y me cubrí con los brazos esperando lo peor, pero ese chico nunca llegó a tocarme porque su compañero se había tirado sobre él y en ese momento ambos peleaban sobre la tierra: El moreno, intentando liberarse, el rubio, impidiéndolo.

-¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas! ¡¿Entiendes?! - me gritó el que intentaba protegerme.

Obedecí y regresé al castillo corriendo todo lo que pude. Solo me sentí segura una vez que estuve en mi habitación. Estaba tan asustada que decidí hacer caso de la advertencia del vampiro y no volver al bosque. No hacía falta. Sabía que él vendría a buscarme.

**Continuará...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta después de un viaje que me dejó como nueva.**

**Perdonad el retraso, pero, como siempre, el maldito ordenador (el cual estoy pensando en tirar por la ventana) va fatal y a veces no me deja meter los capítulos. **

**Bueno, y cambiando de tema, para los que leyeron ¿odio o amor? : ¿Qué os pareció que metiera a Math, quien ya apareció en mi otro dramione, en este fic? Este vampiro hará que Draco se vea obligado a hacer algo que les unirá a Hermione y a él. Ya veréis, ya... XD**

**Solo espero que lo esperéis impacientes. Pronto volveré con otro capítulo.**

**Muchos besos y gracias por seguir este fic.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	5. Visitas nocturnas

**Capítulo: visitas nocturnas**

Un puñetazo estalló contra el marmóreo rostro de Draco, quien cayó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre caía por su labio inferior y su mirada asesina estaba clavada en el moreno que le había golpeado.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo has dejado escapar a esa sangre sucia?! ¡O aún peor, ¿por qué no me has permitido hincarle el diente?! - gritó Math con el aspecto más fiero que Draco había visto nunca.

Draco se levantó con rapidez, limpiándose bruscamente la sangre del labio con la manga, y avanzó amenazantemente hacia él.

-Su sangre es mía - dijo con un gruñido. Estaba deseando tirarse encima ese imbecil y destrozarle de un solo mordisco. No quería admitirlo, pero cuando le había visto lanzarse sobre Hermione se le había parado el corazón y se había asustado de verdad. No estaba seguro por qué fue. Le gustaría pensar que lo que le había dicho a ese vampiro era verdad, pero ni siquiera sabía si lo que de verdad le importaba era que solo él pudiera beber su sangre - Solo yo seré el que beba de ella. Nadie más.

-¡Pues, hazlo! ¡Déjate de charlas con la presa y cázala!

- Claro que lo haré...pero cuando a mi me dé la gana - aclaró.

Se puso la capucha negra y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. No llegó a dar ni tres pasos cuando la voz del muchacho le detuvo.

-Si no lo haces pronto, yo seré el que acabe con su vida - amenazó Math -. Sé donde encontrarla. Sería muy fácil dar con ella - sonrió con maldad, cruzándose de brazos-. Estoy seguro que será un mangar exquisito.

-No te acerques a ella. Estaré pendiente. Si mueves un solo pie para entrar en el colegio, te descuartizaré - siseó Draco sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

De un salto desapareció entre la espesura del bosque y regresó al castillo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-**_

_**POV de Draco**_

A partir de esa noche nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ya no confiaba en la seguridad de Granger. No sabía a qué se debía mi obsesión porque ese vampiro no la mordiera. Si yo quería ser el único que probase su sangre, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya? En vez de eso ahora había empezado a vigilar el castillo de noche para que ese enemigo no entrara, lo que era un problema porque esa actividad no me daba tiempo para cazar y en varios días no había probado ni gota de sangre y cada vez estaba más sediento.

Otra costumbre que había empezado a coger era la de entrar cada noche en la habitación de la sangre sucia para observarla y cuidar de que ese chupasangre no burlara mi vigilancia y fuera a por ella. ¡Pero mira que era masoquista! No era suficiente pasarme las noches en guardia y sin saciar mi sed, sino que también tenía que ir a su cuarto a hacer el imbecil y a aguantarme las ganas de atacarla yo mismo.

Las visitas nocturnas cada vez fueron más y más habituales y más tempranas, hasta que llegó la noche en que en la habitación la única que se encontraba dormida era ella. Las demás seguían en la sala común. Permanecí un rato de pie delante de su cama y, después de observarla por largo rato, decidí sentarme a su lado en la cama. Su aroma me hipnotizaba. No me preocupaba que llegaran las otras, aún era temprano y tardarían. Como últimamente no me escondía en las sombras había decidido ponerme mi antigua máscara de mortífago por si acaso uno de esos días Granger despertaba en medio de mi visita. Y menos mal que había tomado esa precaución, porque justo esa noche Granger abrió los ojos. Al principio me miró con miedo.

-¡Normal! - pensé -. ¿Cómo no me va a mirar con miedo después que una mortífaga, mi propia tía, la ha torturado?

Escuché su respiración muy agitada, pero al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó. Parecía que me había reconocido por el color de ojos.

-Eres tú. Me habías asustado - dijo en un susurró. No levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Permaneció con ella apoyada, mirándome como si mi presencia allí no representara ningún peligro para ella -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quedé callado por unos segundos. No sabía si responderle. Finalmente, y sin dejar de mirarla, dije:

-No lo sé - dije, bruscamente.

-Vendrás por alguna razón - insistió. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

-No tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí - Otros momentos de silencio en los que ella me miraba fijamente intentando leer mi mente -. No sé porque vengo. Tal vez a torturarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Solté una risa nasal.

-Un vampiro está sentado a tu lado en medio de la noche, sediento y sin nadie de por medio, ¿y lo que más te preocupa es mi nombre? - pregunté, sagazmente y a la vez divertido.

Ella pareció divertida también. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el colchón.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti, poder comprenderte. No entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-No siempre se puede saber todo - respondí, seriamente. Ya empezaba a comportarse como la sabelotodo que siempre quería conocer más y más.

- No todo, pero algo. Al menos me gustaría saber por qué un vampiro sediento, tal y como has dicho antes, no me ataca si me tiene en el punto de mira.

Ya la conversación no me parecía tan divertida. Ella tenía razón, era patético. Yo, un vampiro, sediento de sangre, con mi presa indefensa y sin posibilidad de fallar, y yo allí parada, hablando con ella e intentando protegerla.

Me levanté. Quería irme de allí, me sentía como un idiota, como lo que era, pero Granger me agarró de la manga de la túnica, su mirada era suplicante.

-Quédate un poco más.

Debo reconocer que en ese momento me puse algo nervioso. No entendía por qué prefería estar en peligro y que me quedase allí. Le miré confundido y volví a sentarme a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Granger volvió a acurrucarse en la cama.

-¿Acaso eres masoquista? - Pregunté con mi habitual voz burlona y sarcástica. Volvió a reírse en voz baja.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo. No soy yo la que está sedienta. ¿Cuántas noches has venido?

-Bastantes...- admití. Pareció complacida de mi respuesta.

-Me gustaría que fueran muchas más - pidió, cerrando los ojos. Parecía cansada.

-¿De verdad no te doy miedo? - mi voz sonaba tan confundida y molesta que causó de nuevo la risita de la chica. Me fastidiaba bastante que no me temiera ni un ápice. ¿Acaso no imponía mi presencia con una túnica negra y una máscara blanca? Y dejando de lado la vestimenta, ¡era un vampiro!, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado con una criatura como yo al lado, pero ella parecía tan tranquila que me proporcionaba la paz que no me habían dado la gente que conocían mi secreto, mis padres.

-Si lo hicieras no te pediría que pasases tiempo conmigo - respondió con lógica -. ¿Solo vienes a mi habitación? Quiero decir...yo soy la única chica que...

- Sí - dije, enseguida. Hablábamos en susurros. Parecía una de esas escenas de películas románticas. Me estaba empezando a parecer patético.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo? - contesté con fastidio. Ella no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos y me miró. Yo bufé y luego respondí con frustración-. No tengo la necesidad de ir a otras habitaciones. Nunca me había sentido tan atraído por la sangre de una humana.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio, aunque no era uno tenso, era uno en el que no hacía falta decir nada más. Granger cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me protegiste de ese otro chico?

- Si alguien tiene que beber tu sangre, ese seré yo - fue lo único que dije. Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad. ¿Acaso se sentía alagada por lo que acababa de decir?

-Pero no lo haces - habló. Estaba intentando comprenderme, pero ni siquiera yo lo hacía.

En ese momento se oyeron los pasos de unas chicas subiendo la escalera y hablando entre sí. Salvado, me dije, y fui directo a la ventana. Estaba a punto de saltar cuando escuché de nuevo su voz.

-¿Volverás? - me preguntó. Se había incorporado sin levantarse de la cama.

-Quizás - respondí, y me tiré justo a tiempo para que entraran las compañeras de cuarto de Granger.

Pasaron los días y cada noche sin falta acudía a su cuarto para hablar con ella. Sabía que no estaba bien, me estaba volviendo loco. El entablar una conversación con Granger cada día se me hacía más necesario. Había descubierto, después de meses sin relacionarme normalmente con la gente, el placer de hablar con alguien que no me temía, que se sentía bien conmigo y que conseguía entretenerme e incluso hacerme reír. Parecía un milagro, pero después de mucho tiempo estaba riendo de nuevo. No me importaba ser de otra forma con ella, al fin y al cabo Granger no conocía mi identidad y mi reputación estaría a salvo. Durante el día me ignoraba como siempre solía hacer, lo que significaba es que no se imaginaba que Draco Malfoy era ese vampiro que tanto interés creaba en ella. Me había dado cuenta de que la inteligencia de la que yo en el pasado tanto me burlaba, servía para ofrecerme una conversación de gente adulta y no de niños pequeños.

Poco a poco me fui olvidando de Crushwell de tal manera que ya ni siquiera me preocupaba de hacer rondas por el castillo de noche y a veces salía a cazar. Lo necesitaba si quería estar cerca de Granger sin tirarme encima de ella.

Una noche, mientras cazaba, vi algo que me heló la sangre. Había llegado al sendero donde semanas antes me solía encontrar con Math. Allí, sobre la tierra había una frase escrita con sangre:

"_HA LLEGADO LA HORA_"

Supe exactamente a qué se refería, por lo que empecé a correr hacia el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo. Había sido demasiado extraño que no hubiese aparecido antes, pero por fin estaba allí e iba a por ella. La busqué por todo el maldito castillo, por cada puta habitación a toda velocidad, pero no aparecía. Cuando había empezado a desesperarme, recordé la última vez que había recorrido de esa manera el castillo. Ese camino me había llevado a la torre, donde debería haber acabado con la vida de Dumbledore. Corrí hasta la torre, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando llegué allí pude ver a la castaña tirada en el suelo, parecía dormida. A su lado se encontraba ese idiota que una vez había sido mi consejero.

-¡¿Qué le has...?! - comencé, pero me interrumpió nada más empezar. Parecía divertirle la situación.

-No la he mordido. Sólo la he traído hasta aquí. No te preocupes, no despertará hasta la mañana. Mis poderes de hipnosis son muy potentes.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla - amenacé, apretando los puños.

- Ya lo hice, pero podría haber llegado más lejos. Aunque pensé que si tú no estabas presente no sería tan divertido.

La levantó del suelo y la tomó en brazos. Su cabeza y sus brazos quedaron colgando. Mi rabia se estaba manifestando a través de gruñidos que le advertían del peligro.

-¿Sabes? Su sangre en verdad no me atrae demasiado. Solo es la diversión lo que hace que haga estas cosas. No la morderé esta vez, solo quería hacer que estuvieras más alerta. Últimamente te he visto algo relajado. La próxima vez, acabaré con esta preciosidad.

Subió de un salto al filo de la torre con Hermione en brazos.

-Si la quieres, cógela - dijo, mientras soltaba a la chica y ésta caía al vacío.

Instintivamente me lancé detrás de ella hasta que conseguí agarrarla en el aire y parar la caída. La sujeté fuertemente contra mí mientras miraba a la torre, donde ese hijo de puta ya había desaparecido. Noté el miedo que recorrerme el cuerpo. Miedo por lo que hubiese podido pasarle a ella.

-¡Ya basta! - me dije a mi mismo. ¿Miedo por ella? ¿Acaso me estaba encariñando de esa sangre sucia? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Debía dejar de ser tan amigable con esa mujer, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de sentirme protector y no querer que nadie más la mordiera. Ya no podía mantenerla por más tiempo en ese colegio. Aunque fuera a la fuerza me la llevaría de allí. Y fue así como regresé a casa, pero ya no volvía solo, sino con esa chica, a la que supuestamente odiaba.

_**Continuará...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Holaaaa a todos! Perdonadme la tardanza. Tendría que haber actualizado antes mi otro dramione pero la inspiración no llega a mí. Igual me pasaba con este fic, pero de repente tuve una iluminación. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	6. Orgullo

**Capítulo 6: Orgullo**

Aun era de noche cuando llegó a esa gran mansión a la que llamaba hogar con esa chica en brazos. Su extraordinaria velocidad lo había hecho posible. Caminó en la oscuridad hacia la puerta, pero en el último momento flexionó sus rodillas y saltó como si el suelo fuera una cama elástica, alzándose en el aire hasta alcanzar el balcón que daba a su cuarto. Sabía que sus padres dormían, pero prefería no correr riesgos.

Con un hábil movimiento abrió la puerta de cristal y entró en su habitación. Siempre había tenido un truco para abrir desde afuera. Sin encender la luz, depositó a Hermione en la gran cama que se hallaba en el medio de la estancia. En cuanto la joven tomó contacto con la suave sabana de seda y el mullido colchón, se acomodó en él, abrazándose a la almohada. Al chico se le secó la garganta de un momento a otro. Hermione dormía tranquila, ajena al peligro que corría.

Draco se alejó de la cama y encendió la chimenea con su varita, después se sentó en el sillón que había justo delante y allí permaneció toda la noche sin pegar ojo, esperando que la castaña despertara al día siguiente. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el amanecer.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, hubiera jurado que seguía siendo de madrugada. Draco se había encargado de cerrar todo de tal forma que no entraba ni una pizca de luz. No podía dejar que esa chica supiera quien era. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era su habitación.

Se incorporó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor un poco asustada.

-¿Dónde..?- susurró.

-En mi casa- dijo Draco.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado y dirigió su mirada hacia la zona de la habitación donde había oído la voz. Allí vio esos ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad. Era lo único que podía ver. Por primera vez empezó a sentir miedo de estar sola con él.

Miró hacia la ventana, por la que se colaba un pequeño destello de sol entre la gruesa cortina, y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la cama para correr hacia ella. Agarró una de las cortinas, dispuesta a correrla, pero Draco fue más rápido y la cerró del todo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera moverse. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina, ella retrocedió asustada a pesar que solo veía la silueta del joven. El vampiro siguió acercándose.

-No me digas que después de tantos encuentros empiezas a temerme - dijo con un tono irónico y a la vez peligroso que hizo estremecerse a Hermione.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - preguntó ella con un tono de voz ansioso y tembloroso.

- No creo que eso importe.

-¡A mi sí me importa! ¡Devuélveme al colegio! - gritó ella. Por fin empezaba a sentir verdadero pánico por ese vampiro. Antes no le había puesto una mano encima, pero de repente la había llevado a un lugar que ella no conocía quién sabía para qué. Tal vez por fin se había decidido a saciar su sed.

-No - su respuesta fue contundente -. A partir de hoy permanecerás aquí.

-¡No puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad! - le gritó, desesperada.

-¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? - preguntó con un tono venenoso, acercando su boca a la oreja de ella, quien se encontraba, una vez más, contra la pared.

Escuchó a la chica sollozar y la notó temblar por su cercanía. Hermione, por su parte, estaba atemorizada. Si le preguntasen diría que ese vampiro no era el mismo con el que había entablado montones de conversaciones las noches anteriores. No sabía qué le había pasado pero estaba distinto.

-¿Tiemblas? - preguntó él -. No entiendo por qué - dijo con brusquedad y crueldad -. ¿Acaso no eras tan valiente que no te daba miedo? Demuéstralo ahora.

Se alejó de donde estaba y salió de su habitación. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Hermione corrió hacia ella y la golpeó con impotencia.

-¡No puedes dejarme encerrada! ¡Déjame salir!

Draco bajó las escaleras haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la chica. Una vez que llegó a una de las salas, abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a sus padres, los cuales se encontraban dentro.

-Padre, madre - saludó, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Draco, hijo - dijo su madre, corriendo a abrazarlo. El chico cogió aire ante la repentina muestra de cariño de su madre.

-Lo siento, ¿tienes sed?- dijo ésta al darse cuenta.

-Un poco, pero puedo controlarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? - dijo Lucius, seriamente, y sin moverse de su asiento.

De repente de oyeron los gritos de Hermione pidiendo que la dejaran salir del cuarto en el que el joven la había hecho presa. Los padres se miraron con horror y después a su hijo.

-¿Qué significa esto? - dijo Lucius, mitad furioso, mitad asustado.

-Ni se os ocurra sacarla de allí - fue lo único que dijo él.

-¡Draco, ¿Quién es esa chica?! - preguntó su madre, horrorizada, empezando a preguntarse su su hijo había traído una de sus presas a casa.

El rubio no respondió. No sabía como explicarles a sus padres que había traido a la mansión una chica a la cual supuestamente odiaba, pero sin embargo sentía una sobreprotección enorme debido a que deseaba su sangre más que la de nadie y ahora la estaba poniendo a salvo de un vampiro psicópata. ¡Y es que ni él lo entendía! ¡Era de masoquista! ¡Si la razón por la que la protegía era porque deseaba su sangre, que la bebiera y punto final!

-¡Draco! ¡Contesta! ¡¿Has traído una de tus víctimas a casa?! - preguntó su padre, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Es posible - contestó él y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la estancia.

-¡Draco, no puedes asesinar a esa chica en casa! ¡Draco! - se escuchó la potente voz de Lucius, la cual, al igual que la de Hermione, fue ignorada por el chico

El día pasó más largo que de costumbre. No sabía por qué, pero Draco no se atrevió a entrar en el cuarto donde se encontraba Hermione. No quería saber si seguía asustada de él, si lloraba o simplemente estaba tan furiosa como lo habían estado sus padres.

Cuando llegó el anochecer decidió regresar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y entró en el cuarto. La cortina estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para que la luz de la luna entrara y se reflejara en la figura de la castaña que estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Draco fue hacia la ventana y volvió a cerrar.

-Creí haber dejado muy claro que no quería que abrieses la cortina - dijo, sabiendo que ella no estaba dormida.

-Y creí haber dejado claro que no voy a hacer lo que a ti te de la gana - contraatacó ella sin ni siquiera mirarle -. Si me vas a tener aquí como una presa, al menos déjame luz para ver, no a todos nos gusta la oscuridad.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia la bandeja de comida que había encima de la mesa. Hacía unas horas le había pedido a una de sus elfas domésticas que le llevara la comida a la chica, pero al parecer ésta no había querido ni tocarla.

-No has comido - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-No quiero comer. En realidad, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo - respondió.

Draco no se sintió ofendido. En realidad le hizo gracia. La chica le recordaba a una niña caprichosa y enfuruñada.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando estábamos en el colegio - dijo con una risa nasal.

-Si quieres matarme, hazlo ya y acaba con esto.

Silencio. Tensión.

-Si no quieres comer, bien, no lo hagas - dijo tan serio que podría haber hecho estremecerse al mismísimo Voldemort.

Y salió del cuarto con una furia que nunca había pensado sentir. No se dejaría chantajear por una chica, y menos aun por una sangre sucia a la que cualquier momento mordería hasta la muerte. Tarde o temprano sucumbiría y comería, todas las chicas hacían lo mismo. Al final se rendían. Con lo que él no contaba era que esa joven no era como las demás. A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a ver cómo estaba, la bandeja seguía encima de la mesa, intacta como la noche anterior. La joven estaba dormida, pero no tenía buena cara.

-Va a ser más tozuda de lo que creía – pensó.

Ese día tampoco quiso comer. Dos días sin probar bocado. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin meterse nada en el estómago?! Draco ya empezaba a desesperarse. Si seguía así, moriría antes por no comer que por su causa.

Esa noche fue al cuarto y la miró fijamente desde la puerta. Ella le devolvía la mirada a pesar de no ver su cara. El silencio seguía presente. Entre ellos, en la mesa, había una nueva bandeja llena de los más apetitosos y exquisitos platos.

-Come – le ordenó el vampiro.

-No- respondió ella rotundamente aunque con una débil y frágil voz.

-¿Quieres morirte de hambre?

-Quiero volver a la escuela – repuso.

-Eso no será posible.

Hermione se levantó al ver que el chico avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, pero nada más ponerse en pie perdió el equilibrio causa de la debilidad de su cuerpo. Draco rápidamente la agarró antes que chocara contra el suelo.

-Eres demasiado cabezota – masculló el rubio.

-No creo que te importe que me muera – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada -. Más facil para ti, así podrás beber mi sangre y no tendrás que convertirte en un asesino.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Una vez más había conseguido enfurecerlo. Empezaron a temblarle los brazos de la rabia y tiró a la chica contra la cama. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarla a la cara.

-Yo solo quiero volver a casa – sollozó la joven con un llanto tan débil que apenas se oía.

-Ahora esta es tu casa – respondió con voz dura, sin voltear. Como respuesta ella volvió a sollozar, y por muy raro que pareciera, algo se removió en el pecho de Draco, un sentimiento demasiado angustioso - No puedo llevarte de nuevo al castillo – confesó, logrando captar la atención de la chica.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-Porque al maldito vampiro del que lograste escapar la otra vez se le ha antojado tu sangre. ¿Entiendes? – respondió sin delicadeza alguna.

-Eso quiere decir…- susurró dejando de llorar.

-Que te estoy salvando el cuello, literalmente, encerrándote aquí. Y tú lo único que haces es querer matarte de otra forma más lenta como una idiota.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, sin saber que decir.

-Así que, si yo he dejado mi orgullo a parte para contarte lo que pasa, deja tú el tuyo y come de una vez – fue lo último que dijo. Después salió de la habitación. Volvería por la mañana a ver como había ido todo.

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y perdonad la tardanza.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	7. Esa mujer va a acabar conmigo

**Capítulo 7: Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo.**

La bruja se paseó de un lado para otro en su despacho. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Hacía poco menos de una semana que una de sus alumnas con más talento había desaparecido. Sus dos mejores amigos habían sido los que habían avisado de que no habían visto Hermione Granger durante dos días. Ni ellos, ni nadie. La habían buscado por todas partes, pero no aparecía. Por otra parte, también un importante alumno se había esfumado como si nada: Draco Malfoy. La situación empezaba a ser preocupante. La mujer ya empezaba a preocuparse por la seguridad de los demás alumnos.

_Toc toc toc_

Suspiró y tomó asiento delante de su escritorio.

-Pase - dijo

La profesora Sprout entró en la habitación con cara de preocupación.

-Minerva, hemos terminado de rastrear el bosque prohibido. No hay pista de ninguno de los dos - informó.

Ya no le sorprendía esa respuesta, es la que le habían dado montones de veces. Los chicos no estaban ni en el castillo, ni en el bosque, ni en Hogsmeade…

-Minerva, ya no sabemos qué más hacer. La profesora Hooch se está encargando de sobrevolar la zona con algunos profesores más, Burbage está dirigiendo una expedición en el mundo de los muggles y Hagrid sigue buscando en el bosque prohibido junto con Potter y Weasley.

-Estoy al tanto de que nuestros esfuerzos no pueden ser mejores, pero no quiero ni imaginar lo que les pueda haber pasado a esos niños - suspiró de nuevo la directora. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana - Ya he mandado una carta a los padres de Granger y otra a los de Malfoy. Estoy segura de que ambos pondrán el grito en el cielo.

-Ya no podemos hacer más. Solo seguir buscando.

Mcgonagal se quitó las gafas y, cerrando los ojos, se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- No te preocupes, acabarán apareciendo.

-Eso espero, Pomona. Eso espero...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¿Por qué nos volvemos a trasladar? - preguntó impacientemente la chica de pelo castaño, en brazos del vampiro que corría a una velocidad increíble entre los árboles del bosque sin chocarse con ninguno.

Él no contesto. Seguía corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes a su "segunda casa": una mansión que sus padres habían comprado para irse de vacaciones. Ya había pensado antes en irse a otro lugar, lejos, donde nadie pudiera ni imaginarse donde estaban. Los señores Malfoy cada vez estaban más inquietos por la presencia de una de las victimas de su hijo en la casa. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando llegó un a carta de la Directora de Hogwarts anunciando sus desapariciones. Además, Hermione cada vez le hacía menos caso y a cada momento abría las cortinas de la habitación. En cualquier momento podría descubrir donde se encontraba, y por lo tanto, con quien.

-¡¿Por qué no me respondes?! - gritó. Tal vez no se enteraba con el ruido del viento golpeándoles violentamente en todo el cuerpo -. Bien, si no me quieres responder, vale. ¡Pero al menos baja la velocidad!

- Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible - respondió el.

- ¡Me estoy viendo estampada contra un árbol! - se quejó ella, ocultando su cabeza entre el hombro del vampiro en el momento que este había hecho un movimiento brusco para esquivar un tronco.

Draco sonrió burlón. Hermione pudo ver su sonrisa (lo único que podía observar, ya que al joven le había dado por llevar su máscara de antiguo mortífago siempre que estaba cerca para que esta no le viera la cara), y refunfuño.

-No soy tan torpe, Granger.

Llegó a un río y lo cruzó de un salto, girando rápidamente para cambiar de rumbo. Entonces, llegó a un acantilado por el que se podía ver una gran catarata. La chica miró hacia abajo con autentico vértigo y miro a Draco con el pánico reflejado en los ojos.

-No...Dime que no vas...¡AAAHHH! - gritó cuando el chico dio un salto hacia adelante y empezaron a caer. Su grito se escuchó en todas partes, casi podría haber sido la protagonista de una película de terror.

Draco frenó su caída una vez que llegó al suelo con una sorprendente fuerza en los pies que dejó destrozada la piedra en la que ahora estaba de pie.

-Madre mía, creo que me has dejado sordo para toda la eternidad - dijo, tocándose una de las orejas mientras la chica se agarraba a el de forma parecida a la que los gatos agarraban con las uñas a la tela -. Ya puedes soltarme, Granger, hemos llegado.

La chica miró con miedo al suelo y con piernas y brazos temblorosos se bajó de los del rubio.

-Eres...eres un maldito...psicópata...- dijo con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Y tú una miedica. Venga, entremos.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una hermosa mansión, la cual estaba justo en frente de la cascada que acababan de saltar. Parecía una casa de cuentos de hadas.

-Vamos, te enseñaré tu cuarto - dijo, liderando el camino.

-Espero que aquí si me dejes un poco de más libertad - dijo ella.

-Aquí podrás hacer lo que te de la gana por una sencilla razón: no podrás escapar - dijo él, con otra de sus sonrisas de suficiencia. De repente se paró delante de una puerta y la enfrentó con una seria mirada -. Solo te advierto una cosa: está totalmente prohibido entrar en mi cuarto.

-Si tú exiges cosas, yo también quiero exigir - dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos -. Quiero que te quites esa maldita máscara de una vez. Me trae malos recuerdos. Además, quiero verte la cara.

-No - sentenció rotundamente -. No estás en posición de pedir, Granger. Te recuerdo que te estoy salvando el cuello, pero si quisiera podría destrozártelo en un momento.

-No lo harás - le retó ella.

-No me tientes - la amenazó. Abrió de golpe la puerta y entró en la habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras.

Se dirigió a las ventanas y abrió las cortinas.

-¿No querías luz? Pues aquí tienes.

Caminó hasta un gran armario y abrió ambas puertas dejando a la vista todo tipo de ropa y zapatos de mujer.

-Te quejabas de ropa, pues aquí tienes ropa, niña caprichosa - dijo con algo de coraje y diversión a la vez.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Era verdad que esos pocos días que había pasado en la casa anterior con ese chico se había estado quejando numerosas veces por la falta de luz, el estar encerrada y el no poderse cambiar de ropa, pero lo que menos se esperaba era que de un día para otro el vampiro la llevara a una mansión de ensueño, le dejara libertad para pasearse por la casa, le permitiera abrir las ventanas y mucho menos que le diera un armario lleno de ropa solo para ella. Debía haber algún truco.

-Ya tenías planeado venir aquí - afirmó la chica.

-Por supuesto. Los elfos domésticos se encargaron de todo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente al armario y empezó a mirar uno por uno las preciosas prendas que había en él. Su tacto era suave, la mayoría de los vestidos parecían de seda. Nunca había visto nada igual.

-¿De quién es esta ropa? - preguntó.

-Tuya - ella le miró confundida.

-No creo que la de mi madre te quedase bien, y aun así tampoco te dejaría que la tocaras. Son trajes demasiado caros.

La castaña soltó una risa nasal con ironía. Sacó el primer vestido que vio y se lo mostró.

-¿Y acaso esto no es caro? - le preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz.

-No para alguien tan adinerado como yo - dijo, orgulloso.

-Oh, por favor, eh...- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aunque había estado hablando diariamente con el desde hacía mucho tiempo aun no sabía su nombre -. Bueno, ¿también me negarás tu nombre? ¿Va en un dos por uno con tu cara?

El vampiro gruñó, pero se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada.

-Oh, vamos, ya está bien - dijo ella, adelantándose y entorpeciéndole el paso -. Tengo derecho a saber al menos como llamarte.

Él volvió a esquivarla y siguió andando.

-¡Maldito vampiro egoísta! ¡Siempre hay que hacer lo que a ti te de la gana! ¡Pues entonces yo también voy a hacer lo que me de la gana!

Draco se paró de pronto y, apretando los puños para no soltar una barbaridad, se giró y retrocedió hasta quedar frente a ella una vez más.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Me importa una mierda - dijo en un susurro lleno de rabia. Estaba cansado de protegerla y solo recibir quejas a cambio -. Pues vale, vete, sal de aquí ahora mismo. ¿Pero sabes qué? No sabrás cómo volver. Y yo no seré quién vaya a buscarte.

Con esto dicho, salió de la habitación furioso y dando un buen portazo que con su extraordinaria fuerza casi se carga la puerta.

-Ufff, idiota - murmuró la chica tirándose en su mullida cama nueva. Su habitación era enorme. Desde luego ese lugar era maravilloso, pero se sentía mal por estar lejos de sus amigos. Seguro que estaban preocupados por ella. Si al menos pudiera enviarles una carta diciéndoles que estaba bien...pero no tenía una lechuza.

Se levantó con pocas ganas y fue de nuevo al armario lleno de ropa. Sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta, lo primero que pilló. Lo único que quería era quitarse esa ropa que llevaba puesta desde hacia al menos cuatro días. En cuanto estuvo lista, salió del cuarto. Por fin tenía algo de libertad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de no toparse con ese vampiro cascarrabias y empezó a caminar por los distintos pasillos. Esa casa era enorme. Entre las habitaciones más interesantes que pudo encontrar se hallaba una biblioteca llena de libros. Genial, pensó. Iría mas tarde, cuando hubiese terminado de investigar. Cuando hubo acabado con la casa, no pudo evitarlo y salio al jardín. Justo al lado de éste estaba la gran catarata que desembocaba en un río, el cual pasaba justo al lado de la casa. Se acerco a ella. Justo debajo de la cascada se concentraba en un gran circulo entre el que había varias rocas, parecían unos baños termales.

Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies, sentándose en una de las grandes rocas. El agua estaba tibia, perfecta, y aunque lo intento, no puedo resistirse. Necesitaba un baño, y ese agua parecía tan apetecible...Además, no había nadie por allí, y tampoco creía que el vampiro saliera de su guarida aunque ya estaba atardeciendo.

Se quitó la ropa y la puso lejos del agua para que no se estropeara su costoso tejido. Se adentró poco a poco en esa especie de manantial y suspiró, demasiado relajada como para abrir los ojos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Se quitó la mascara, la cual le daba un calor horrible. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía dejar que le viera la cara "la secuestrada" como se llamaba ella a si misma.

Se lavó con agua bien fría y después se sentó en uno de sus sillones. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Mandó a servir la cena y se encamino de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Hermione para avisarla de que, aunque él no comiera, esa noche pretendía que ella y él compartieran mesa en la cena. Siempre lo había querido, pero no había podido debido a la presencia de sus padres.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, no había nadie allí. Miró en el cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación. También busco por todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero la chica no se encontraba allí. ¿Donde coño se había metido?

Entonces recordó sus propias palabras:

_Pues vale, vete, sal de aquí ahora mismo. ¿Pero sabes qué? No sabrás cómo volver. Y yo no seré quién vaya a buscarte..._

-No creo que haya sido tan idiota - se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero al momento salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal. Al no verla en el jardín ni por los alrededores empezó a creer de verdad se había escapado.

-No volveré a dejarle libertad a esa sangre sucia - pensó.

Entonces escuchó un sonido con su agudo oído. Era el chapoteo del agua. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cascada y lo que vio en la laguna fue algo que lo dejó sin palabras. Si hubiese tenido sangre, se hubiese sonrojado, y es que no todos los días veías el perfecto cuerpo **desnudo** de alguien a quien habías odiado mas que a nadie y que con su horrenda vestimenta siempre parecía que no estaba bien desarrollada o tenia una anatomía deforme.

Hermione por su parte, no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Estaba demasiado relajada.

Draco se alejó corriendo, entró en la casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Ya se le habían pasado las ganas de "cenar" con ella esa noche. Qué cenara ella cuando llegara. Se tumbó en su cama y al cabo de lo que le parecieron horas se quedó dormido.

La imagen de Hermione volvió a hallar un hueco en sus sueños. Se encontraba de nuevo en el agua, justo con la había visto hacia un rato, solo que esta vez, la castaña se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente. Le sonrió con sensualidad y, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa picara, deslizó sus preciosos rizos a un solo lado, dejando al descubierto la otra parte del cuello.

-Draco, ¿a qué esperas? ¿Es que no lo deseas? - le tentó.

Él dudo. La chica se acercó a él, colocándose entre sus brazos. Le miró a los ojos, y después dejo a su alcance el cuello.

-Vamos, muérdeme...Lo estas deseando.

Y tal y como lo había pedido, Draco obedeció. Se inclinó lentamente y clavó los colmillos en esa suave piel.

El rubio dio un respingo en la cama y se despertó alterado. La garganta le quemaba demasiado, su respiración se descontrolaba. Tenía que salir a cazar para saciar su sed.

Antes de salir, una frase recorrió su mente.

_Esa mujer va a acabar conmigo..._

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**OK, perdonad el retraso. Semana de exámenes, ya sabéis…y también es un poco una excusa XD**_

_**Pero bueno, me vino la inspiración a última hora. Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. También hice el capitulo un poco más largo. Perdonad si hay faltas de ortografía. No tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo.**_

_**Por cierto, no dejare este fic tirado, pero el otro que empecé tal vez no lo siga. Lo siento mucho, pero es que no me llega la inspiración con ese fic. Ahora estoy totalmente metida en este. Si me llega alguna idea, lo seguiré. Lo prometo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Petalo-VJ**_


	8. Tu identidad

**Capitulo 8: Tu identidad**

Se encontraba echada en su nueva cama una vez más. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero su mente seguía procesando información como si de un ordenador se tratase. Hacía ya más de una semana que habían llegado a esa casa. Por las noches, cuando estaba a solas en la oscuridad era cuando más vueltas le daba a la cabeza. Tenía tantas cosas en mente. O mejor dicho, tantas personas...

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hagrid...echaba de menos a todos sus amigos. Sobre todo ahora que se encontraba tan sola en esa casa tan grande que se le caía encima. Es verdad que en ella también habitaba un vampiro bastante egoísta y cascarrabias, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya no hablaban como cuando estaban en el castillo. Recordaba con añoranza las noches en que el joven entraba por su ventana cuando no había nadie en el cuarto y charlaban hasta tarde.

No entendía qué había podido cambiar, aparte de que un sanguinario vampiro la quería matar y por eso no podía volver al colegio.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para salir al balcón. Hacía un calor horrible. No entendía como de un lugar a otro la temperatura podía cambiar tanto. Al parecer últimamente todo estaba cambiando.

Respiró el aire puro del bosque y lo soltó, liberándose de la carga que tenía dentro. Vio una sombra adentrarse con gran velocidad entre los árboles. Una vez más había ido a cazar. Ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente a donde iba el joven casi cada noche. Necesitaba sangre. Lo que no sabía era si sus victimas eran humanos o animales, y eso era algo que les ponía los pelos de punta.

Otra de sus intrigas era el por qué ese chico, fuera quien fuera, le ocultaba su nombre y su cara. ¿Qué tenía de malo? También le había prohibido entrar en su cuarto. ¿Qué era lo que podía haber allí? ¿O acaso solo lo había hecho para no pillarle desprevenido sin su querida máscara?

Se quedó mirando la puerta de su cuarto por unos segundos. Su mente se devatía entre aprovechar ese momento en el que él no estaba en casa e ir a su habitación o quedarse en su cuarto y no meterse en problemas. Pero como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Y nuestra querida castaña no pudo aguantarse.

-Tardará en volver - se dijo.

Y con este pensamiento, salió de su cuarto y corrió hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera que imponía el límite entre el pasillo y la habitación del vampiro.

La abrió con algo de miedo, sin saber que podría haber dentro. Entró dentro y la inundó la oscuridad, como suponía. Se dirigió a la ventana y las abrió para poder ver. El primer vistazo hizo que le entrara más miedo que cuando había entrado. Todo estaba roto, destrozado. Jarrones hechos pedazos en el suelo, las sabanas rasgadas, sillas y mesas tumbadas...¿Qué había pasado allí?

Entre cristales y trozos de madera, vio un trozo de papel arrugado. Lo recogió con curiosidad y empezó a leer lo que decía la maltratada carta:

_Hijo:_

_Sabemos perfectamente lo mal que lo estás pasando con tu nueva forma. Estamos al corriente de que esto no es fácil para ti, ya que tampoco lo es para nosotros. En Hogwarts aun están buscándoos._

-¿Buscándoos? - se preguntó Hermione. Y después siguió leyendo.

_Hijo, ya no podemos hacer más de lo que hemos hecho. Hemos tomado una decisión entre tu madre y yo. Lo más sencillo para que dejen de buscarte será decir que estás muerto, al fin y al cabo, no estamos mintiendo. Lo mejor será que nosotros también hagamos como si nuestro hijo hubiera muerto. Lo mejor será que no volvamos a entrar en contacto._

_Buena suerte, Draco._

_Lucius Malfoy._

¿Draco? - Murmuró la chica, confundida. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

En ese momento pensó en salir de ahí, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta escuchó un ruido. Se volvió nerviosa hacía la ventana y después corrió a esconderse detrás de un armario, sentándose justo detrás de él. Escuchó unos pasos dentro de la habitación y comprendió que el joven había vuelto antes de tiempo. Desde su posición vio un marco de fotos tirado en el suelo con el cristal roto. La foto mostraba a tres personas que ella conocía muy bien, ya que una de ellas era su peor enemigo en el colegio. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado y junto a él estaban sus padres, Lucius y Narcisssa Malfoy.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la cruda realidad de lo que eso significaba. No podía estar pasándole eso, no a ella.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**POV de Draco**

Regresé de la caza aun con sed de sangre, pero no porque estuviera sediento, sino porque estaba furioso. La carta de mis padres me hubiera hecho hervir la sangre si hubiese tenido.

¡Malditos hipócritas! Habían conseguido la excusa perfecta para alejarse de mí. Hacía tiempo que la buscaban. Me tenían miedo porque ahora era un monstruo, no podían si quiera detenerse a observar que seguía siendo su hijo y que nunca los dañaría.

Recogí el arrugado papel del suelo y lo miré detenidamente.

_Hijo, ya no podemos hacer más de lo que hemos hecho._

¿Más de lo que habían hecho? ¡No habían hecho nada! ¡No se habían esforzado nada por él! Esa era la verdad.

Estaba a punto de romper a cachitos el pergamino cuando un olor que conocía muy bien se deslizó hasta mí. Acerqué la carta a mi nariz y olisqueé. Alguien la había tocado. Granger.

Hice una bola con el papel y lo tiré al suelo. Después, olfateé y una vez más el delicioso olor a sangre de Granger me llegó de manera rápida.

-_Maldita sangre sucia_ - pensé, frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños -. _Ha desobedecido mis órdenes._

Caminé, lentamente, hasta el armario desde donde me venía el olor de la muchacha. A la vez que daba cada paso intentaba controlar mi furia que cada vez era más y más intensa. Sabía que si no conseguía mantener la calma la mataría. Y, por una parte, eso era lo que quería en ese momento. Así todo sería más fácil.

-Sangre sucia - rugí cuando estuve delante de ella. Al principio no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el marco de fotos que yo mismo había roto un rato antes. Se acabó. Ya sabía mi secreto. Ya sabía quién era yo.

La chica me miró asustada y sorprendida. La levanté por los brazos y la puse contra la pared. Granger seguía mirándome aterrorizada.

-Malfoy- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Agarré con rabia mi máscara de mortífago y la tiré detrás de mí. Mis ojos la taladraron y ella pareció notarlo porque se estremeció.

-Tú... ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué...? - parecía que tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía como empezar o como formularlas. Confusión. Eso era lo que se veía en sus ojos, mezclado con el miedo.

-Te dije que no entraras - siseé peligrosamente, sin hacer caso a su vano intento de preguntar.

-Yo...yo no...-ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que iba a decir.

Estaba temblando. La notaba temblar violentamente. Era la segunda vez que se comportaba racionalmente y empezaba a temer a un vampiro, una maquina de matar.

-Ya estoy cansado de tu insubordinación - dije.

La castaña soltó un débil gemido asustado cuando la alcé el brazos y un segundo después la recosté, sin delicadeza alguna, sobre mi cama. Me tumbé encima de ella. Granger puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y empujó intentando apartarme. Por una vez, se permitió gritar. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Agarré sus manos con una de las mías y las alcé por encima de su rostro. Ya era hora de acabar con esa sangre sucia que me estaba arruinando la vida.

Llevé mi boca hasta su cuello. Me permití el lujo de pasar mi nariz por toda la extensión, deleitándome con su aroma. Seguro que su saber era mucho mejor. Era irónico como una sangre impura, podrida y sucia era la que más me atraía de todas.

-Te odio - le susurró en el oído -. Te odio más que a nada. Me estás obligando a convertirme en un maldito asesino, algo que no ha conseguido ni el mismísimo Voldemort. Tú, maldita mujer, eres mi perdición.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, oyendo únicamente su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitando, bombeando esa deliciosa sangre a un ritmo desquiciante.

-Pero se acabó. No voy a dejar que una sangre sucia como tú sea la que acabe conmigo. Antes de eso, yo acabaré contigo.

Deslicé mis labios hacia atrás, dejando ver mis colmillos. Los mismos que segundos más tarde estarían clavados en ese atrayente cuello. Pero eso nunca llegó a pasar. Una vez más, esa mujer me había hechizado de alguna manera. En el preciso momento en el que iba a hincarle el diente, noté un sollozo y una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos hasta llegar al cuello.

Me quedé quieto como una estatua. No podía permitir que eso me impidiera morderla.

Levanté la cara y miré la suya. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando lo peor. Las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas y mordía con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que éste empezó a sangrar levemente.

Intenté resistirme, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y me acerqué hasta su boca. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lamí lentamente la sangre que tenía en el labio inferior. El sabor era delicioso, adictivo, mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado. La chica volvió a estremecerse y se hundió todo lo que pudo en el colchón, pero no abrió los ojos.

Con la mano que me quedaba libre, desgarré la almohada a uno de los lados de la cabeza de Granger, y después me levanté. Era la última oportunidad que le daba a esa mujer.

-Lárgate - le dije, odiándome a mí mismo.

Ella abrió los ojos por primera vez. Éstos estaban rojos. Me miró aun con terror y confusión, pero comprendió que no podía perder el tiempo con tonterías, y salió corriendo de mi habitación sin perder un segundo, y tropezándose de vez en cuando.

**Continuará...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 8. Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**Por fin descubrió Hermione quién era su querido vampiro. Y ahora que ha estado al borde de la muerte junto a él, ¿cómo reaccionará?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo, más acción. No os lo perderéis,¿verdad?**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	9. Si tu sangre no es mía, no será de nadie

**Capítulo 9: Si tu sangre no es mía, no será de nadie.**

_**Pov de Hermione**_

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Una parte de mi deseaba quedarse en esa casa; otra parte, la parte cuerda, me ordenaba que corriera hasta que cayese al suelo de cansancio. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que si me quedaba en ese lugar, estaría sentenciando mi vida a la muerte. Era un suicidio permanecer más tiempo junto a Draco Malfoy, un vampiro.

Abrí la puerta de un empujón y me dirigí hacia el bosque, adentrandome en él. No miré atrás, pero no parecía que estuviera siendo perseguida. El viento frio me calaba los huesos hasta que el dolor se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. Mis propias pisadas se oían haciendo eco al pisar las hojas secas que habían caído de los árboles, pero pronto fui consciente de que mis pisadas no eran las únicas que se oían. Aterrorizada de solo pensar que Malfoy hubiese cambiado de parecer y me estuviese persiguiendo, aceleré la velocidad hasta tal punto que no sentía las piernas.

Un trueno sonó cercano. Un rugido, aún más. La lluvia, que empezó a caer sin aviso, me empapó sin darme tregua. La tierra mojada convertida en barro junto con pequeñas raices que sobresalían de los árboles me hicieron caer. Me puse de rodillas, quitándome el barro de la cara y respirando al fin, poniéndome las manos sobre el pecho, pensando que en algún momento mi corazón se saldría de él.

Las pisadas se acercaban más y más.

Es mi fin, pensé.

Permanecí arrodillada sobre el suelo, esperando a que el vampiro llegara y me arrebatará la sangre necesaria para vivir, pero ese momento no llegó. Esos rugidos no eran de un vampiro. Esos ojos hambrientos que vislumbraba en las sombras no eran los de Draco Malfoy.

La criatura salió de los arbustos, dejándose ver. Su pelaje estaba totalmente mojado, sus ojos, anhelantes por cazar, sus patas, flexionadas para saltar sobre su presa. Sobre mí.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de gritar cuando alguien había alejado al licántropo de una embestida. No quise mirar, por eso cerré los ojos. Malfoy peleaba con el hombre lobo con una fiereza que nunca había visto utilizar a ninguna otra criatura. Ni siquiera Bellatrix me había dado tanto miedo cuando me torturó.

Las zarpas del licantropo alcanzaron el pecho de Draco. Después se lanzó con sus afilados dientes contra por él, pero el vampiro consiguió esquivarlo y lo agarró de las patas traseras, lanzándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. El lobo soltó un gemido al aire, pero volvió a la acción en cuanto se levantó. Draco lo agarró de la boca, cerrándosela con una mano mientras lo levantaba con una fuerza increible. Por más que lo intentaba, el licántropo no podía moverse. Estaba inmovilizado.

—Lárgate de aquí —dijo Draco con una voz escalofriante.

Soltó al lobo, que a la mínima oportunidad escapó cobardemente.

Draco me miró y yo le miré a él. Parecía cansado y adolorido. Su flequillo mojado caía desordenado por su frente. Me fijé en la enorme herida que tenía en la pecho, ahora descubierto por la rotura de su camisa. Estaba sangrando.

Se llevó la mano al torso, quejándose débilmente. De repente, se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo como si fuera un objeto inerte. Me dejó estupefacta, pero me acerqué a él sin perder el tiempo.

—Malfoy —le llamé, más preocupada de lo que creía —. Malfoy, despierta. Malfoy —. Mi voz se quebró, pensando lo peor. Pero después me di cuenta : ¡Qué tonta eres, Hermione! , me dije a mí misma. Los vampiros son inmortales, no puede morir por algo como esto.

Un poco más tranquila, lo levanté como pude por los hombros, colocándome debajo de él. Miré al cielo por un momento para que mis lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvía. Me agarré con fuerza a él e imagine la habitación en la que habíamos estado poco antes. El viaje fue movidito. Siempre lo era. Por eso odiaba aparecerme, pero no había otra forma de llegar a casa con él.

Una vez en nuestro destino, subí a rastras a Malfoy a la cama. Rápidamente, me dispuse a buscar su varita, ya que la mía había quedado olvidada en Hogwarts. La encontré en una de las mesas. Por muy vampiro que fuese, nunca iba a dejar atrás su vida como mago. Invoqué el fuego de la chimenea para dar luz a esa oscura estancia y calentarnos. Ambos estabamos calados.

Inmediatamente fui al baño con las esperanza de encontrar en él toallas, un barreño y alguna poción medicinal que ayudara a cerrar esas heridas. Por suerte, el cuarto estaba provisto de todo lo necesario.

—_Aquamenti —_ Dije con voz firme y decisiva para que esa varita, que no era la mía, supiera que la mano que la empuñaba era de una verdadera bruja que debía de ser respetada por encima de todo.

Funcionó. Un abundante chorro de agua caliente salió de la punta de la varita para acabar en el barreño, que se llenó en unos segundos. Pronuncié otro hechizo que secó a Malfoy de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera me acordé de que yo también estaba empapada.

—Malfoy...Malfoy...— intenté llamarle inútilmente.

Noté cómo sólo respirar ya le dolía y, de alguna manera, también me dolía a mí. Cogí una de las toallas, la sumergí en el agua del barreño, exprimí la sobrante y lo posé sobre la aterradora herida que iba desde el pecho hasta la pelvis para limpiarla. Draco encogió el abdomen y empezó a abrir los ojos.

_

* * *

_

_Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy_

Oía su apellido en sueños. Una dulce voz lo pronunciaba con tono preocupado. Intentó respirar hondo, pero el simple amago le dolió como mil puñales y se reprimió. Notó algo cálido y mojado posarse con cuidado en el lugar donde el dolor era más intenso y, aunque le alivió un poco, no pudo evitar encoger la zona.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El cuarto estaba oscuro. La única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la de la chimenea, cuyo calor era un milagro para su siempre helado cuerpo.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo Hermione, restregando suavemente la toalla por las partes ensangrentadas del abdomen blanco y musculoso de Draco.

Éste gruño en señal de dolor, lo que hizo que Hermione retirara por un momento la toalla.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —dijo ella, dejándo el paño de lado.

Cogió la crema que había encontrado en el baño y que antes se había preocupado de inspeccionar minuciosamente para asegurarse que era perfectamente fiable. Se puso un poco en la mano y la extendió por la herida.

La reacción de Draco no fue otra que agarrar su mano con fuerza para detenerla y fulminarla con la mirada. No sólo le dolía, tampoco quería que le tocara.

—Si no me dejas terminar, se te va a infectar —dijo Hermione sin signos de molestia.

Draco la soltó y miró hacia el otro lado de la cama mientras ella continuaba con sus labores de curandera. Lo hacía con mucho tacto y cuidado. Esos cortes tenían que doler una barbaridad.

—Tienes la mano helada...—susurró Hermione a los pocos segundos —. En realidad, tienes todo el cuerpo frío.

—Qué perspicaz, Granger —respondió él —. ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de lo que soy?

Ella no respondió. Permaneció callada. Draco había cambiado mucho físicamente. Ahora no era larguilucho y delgado. Sus musculos se marcaban por toda su pálida piel y tenía algo que le hacía parecer mucho más atractivo que antes.

—Para ya, Hermione — se recriminó a sí misma.

Una vez que hubo terminado de extender la crema, cerró el tubo y, con un hechizo, hizo que unas vendas aparecieran alrededor del cuerpo del chico.

—¿Qué haces con mi varita? —gruñó Draco —. Déjala donde estaba.

—No tengo la mía, Einstein. La dejaste en el colegio, por si no lo recuerdas.

—¿Para qué iba a dártela? ¿Para que escapases? —respondió él, sin pararse a pensar quién era ese Einstein que había mencionado la castaña.

—Acabas de dejarme escapar hace un rato.

—Sí, y mira cómo ha acabado —dijo él, cada vez más enfadado.

La voz de ambos empezaba a elevarse. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin pelear aquellos minutos que habían estado en silencio.

—Si yo hubiera tenido mi varita, no me habría pasado nada —le echó en cara.

—¿Ah, no? ¡¿Crees que hubieses podido tú sola con un jodido licántropo?!

—¡Posiblemente!

—¡Eres una desagradecida! ¡Ahora mismo podrías ser comida de lobo, pero...!

—Pero sin embargo soy comida, o mejor dicho, bebida de vampiro! — se adelantó ella, dejándole callado y furioso. Los dos mantuvieron la respiración ante el momento de tensión que se les venía encima —. No he dicho que no este agradecida —dijo ella —, lo que no entiendo es por qué.

—¿Por qué te he vuelto a salvar? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió con su mirada fija en el suelo.

—Muy sencillo — contestó él, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella —. Si tu sangre no es mía —dijo, agarrándola de la barbilla —, no será de nadie.

_**Continuará...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ok, Ok, mil disculpas. La verdad es que ni yo misma pensé que fuera a continuar el fic, pero me volvió la inspiración de repente. _**

_**No ha sido una buena racha. He tenido problemas de todo tipo que no me han permitido seguir el fic. Pero llega la navidad y quería hacer un regalo a los lectores que han estado esperando por la continuación (si es que aún queda alguno). Ya sé que es muy cortito y no habrá valido la pena la espera, pero mente no da a más con tantos problemas.**_

_**Espero que os guste mucho. Y si veo que interesa, lo continuaré lo antes posible.**_


	10. ¿Noticias?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Noticias?**

—¡Corre, Harry!

—No puedo correr más de lo que corro, Ron. Se me va a salir el corazón como siga así.

—Pero Hermione...tal vez esté ahí...tal vez la hayan encontrado...—decía Ron, sin respiración.

Hacía apenas unos minutos, los habían avisado a él y a Harry de que debían ir al despacho de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, la profesora Mcgonagal. Cuando habían recibido la noticia, a Ron se le había iluminado la cara y había empezado a correr como loco, siendo imposible para Harry seguirle el paso. Desde la noche en que había desaparecido, se había pasado los días buscándola sin descanso junto con otros magos y brujas implicados en la investigación.

Cada noche era un suplicio para él. Cada madrugada se despertaba con pesadillas en las que aparecía su querida castaña, a la que tan poca atención le había prestado durante el verano y los primeros días de curso. Debía de reconocer que se había confiado demasiado. Después de la guerra y de ese beso que habían compartido los dos, Ron había llegado a pensar que todo estaba hecho, que Hermione ya era suya. Por ello, en los meses posteriores casi no le había hecho ni caso. No la había tomado en cuenta.

—_No, no puede haberse ido por eso...Es imposible._..—pensaba Ron.

—Cucurucho de cucarachas —soltó Harry cuando llegaron a la estatua del águila dorada y ésta empezó a moverse, dejando a la vista unas escaleras rotatorias que ascendían sin descanso.

Subieron a ellas y, una vez arriba, Ron empujó la puerta con ansia, desesperado por ver detrás de ella a la castaña. Pero ella no estaba allí.

—Señor Weasley, señor Potter —saludó cordialmente la directora, invitándoles a pasar con un gesto de mano —. Siéntense, por favor.

Harry y Ron tomaron asiento, preocupados por el serio tono de voz de la profesora Mcgonagal. La bruja suspiró sonoramente y se pasó una mano por su envejecido rostro lleno de cansancio y tristeza. Titubeó por un segundo, sin saber cómo comenzar, y a continuación, los miró a ambos.

—Hoy ha llegado una carta de los señores Malfoy —empezó, cogiendo un pergamino que había encima de la mesa y volviendo a dejarlo sobre ella —. Al parecer han encontrado a su hijo.

Los dos chicos se removieron en sus asientos, expectantes. Si Draco Malfoy había aparecido, a lo mejor Hermione también lo había hecho.

—Draco Malfoy ha muerto.

Fue como un cubo de agua fría para Harry y un puñal en el corazón para Ron. No por el supuesto dolor que tendría que producirles la muerte de alguien conocido, sino el pensar en la posibilidad de que a Hermione le hubiera pasado algo, al igual que él.

—¿Mu...Muerto? —tartamudeó Harry —. Pero...¿cómo?

—No me dan muchos detalles en la carta. Al parecer lo encontraron en un bosque, bastante lejano a Hogwarts. Parece ser que fue atacado por algún ser.

Permanecieron en silencio casi un minutos. Reteniendo en su mente la información que les llegaba, deseando que fuera una maldita broma. Los ojos del pelirrojo se humedecieron levemente al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Profesora...¿Se sabe algo sobre Hermione? —preguntó con la voz más dura que había usado en su vida.

—No —contestó después de unos segundos —. Al principio relacionamos las dos desapariciones por haber ocurrido al mismo tiempo, pero ahora que ha aparecido uno de los cuerpos...

Ron apretó los puños y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

_Cuerpos..._

—No sabemos dónde está su amiga. Ni siquiera sabemos si estaba con Draco Malfoy cuando éste desapareció o cuando murió. Seguiremos buscando incesablemente hasta hallarla. Pero no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, Potter, Weasley. Si Malfoy ha tenido un final tan desgraciado, es posible que su amiga haya corrido con la misma suerte.

La silla de madera cayó al suelo y Ron se levantó, poniendo las manos en su cabello anaranjado y tirando de él con desesperación. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —gritó.

* * *

—¡Joder! ¡¿No puedes tener más cuidado?!

—Quejica.

Apretó otra vez la toalla mojada contra su vientre, pero esta vez con más suavidad.

—Que te aprieten a ti en una herida a mala leche, ya verás lo gracioso que te va a resultar —dijo Draco con ironía.

—Anda, cállate. Ya casi estoy acabando.

Hermione volvió a mojar la toalla y terminó de limpiar la herida. Después, puso crema medicinal que le había puesto el día anterior.

—Esta crema es una maravilla. Ya está desapareciendo la herida.

—Aún no entiendo por qué no puedo ponérmela yo mismo —gruño él. En el fondo le encantaba que ella le tocara, pero Hermione no debía de darse cuenta de ello. Era mejor fingir que le molestaba tanto como le habría molestado antes.

—No seas idiota. No puedes ni moverte.

Como respuesta recibió otro gruñido.

—También es mi forma de agradecerte que me salvaras la vida —susurró, pero él la oyó perfectamente.

Hermione dejó de lado el tubo de crema y cogió las vendas nuevas para ponerlas a mano. Aunque había demostrado ser de confianza, Draco no quería que cogiera su varita para nada, por lo que se veía obligada a hacer todo sin magia alguna.

—Incorpórate —le pidió.

Draco se sentó en la cama en la que antes había estado tumbado, mirando hacia el techo. Hermione empezó a enrollar las vendas alrededor de su cintura, teniendo que acercarse bastante a él. Draco aguanto la respiración como pudo. Su magnífico olor podría seducir a cualquiera.

—Esto sería más rápido si me dejaras tu varita...—se quejó ella, sin reparar en la cara de circunstancia del rubio, que parecía estar mareado.

Con un pequeño tirón de las vendas, se vio impulsado un poco más cerca de ella. Su expresión se descompuso. La garganta empezó a quemarle y su estómago a reclamarle sangre, pero se había vuelto más fuerte y había conseguido controlarse en ese tipo de situaciones. Sólo tenía que tener fuerza de voluntad.

Hermione se quitó el pelo que le caía por la cara y lo puso detrás de su oreja derecha. En ese momento, tuvo que pasar los vendajes por la espalda del chico, viéndose obligada a pasar sus brazos por la cintura, como si estuviera abrazándolo. Draco se tensó completamente al sentirla tan próxima. Su aroma era más intenso que antes. Mucho más. Su cuello estaba peligrosamente cerca. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse, pero el perfume de su sangre era como una droga. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando la había acorralando entre su cama y él, cuando había lamido esa deliciosa sangre que brotaba de sus labios, y su respiración empezó a descontrolarse.

—Aléjate —rugió, sabiendo lo que pasaría si no le ponía remedio lo antes posible.

Hermione reaccionó en cuanto vio la cara de angustia de Draco y se separó varios pasos de él. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el vampiro se calmó lo suficiente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —, no me había dado cuenta. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —preguntó, viendo sus ojos negros.

—Aumenta si te pones tan cerca.

—No has comido desde ayer —afirmó.

—Desde anoche —corroboró él.

—Pero no puedes salir a cazar.

—Porque tú no me dejas —rió él, amargamente.

—No puedes salir así. Se te abrirían las heridas.

—Tal vez. — No parecía darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Hermione resopló y miró un trozo de venda que aún agarraba con la mano.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hago con esto?

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a tirarse en la cama, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

—Coge la varita —refunfuñó —, pero en cuanto termines, la dejas donde está.

Hermione sonrió y fue a por la varita. Cuando la cogió, volvió a sentir el poder fluyendo por sus venas. Era tan agradable la sensación...

—No te preocupes. No pienso volver a escapar, si tu no me asustas de nuevo.

Convocó el mismo hechizo de la noche pasada y las vendas se aferraron al tronco de Draco en un segundo. Enseguida dejó la varita en el cajón para no poner nervioso al chico.

—No recordaba que había hombres lobos por esta zona. Pero en cuanto saliste por esa puerta tuve un mal presentimiento —Dijo, mientras Hermione recogía las cosas y las llevaba al baño —. Ahora entiendo por qué cuando llegamos me llegó un fuerte olor a chucho.

—Yo no noté nada —dijo Hermione desde el cuarto de baño.

—Nosotros tenemos más desarrollado cualquiera de nuestros sentidos. Sobretodo cuando los lobos están cerca.

—Sí, estudiamos en Defensa contra las artes oscuras que los vampiros y los licántropos no se llevan muy bien. Pero no sé por qué.

—Es por el instinto —explicó Draco —. Sólo por eso.

Draco miraba cómo Hermione caminaba por la habitación y se detenía junto a la ventana. Deplegó la cortina un poco para mirar afuera, hacia el bosque. Al ver los maravillosos rayos de sol que habían quedado después de esa noche de tormenta, no pudo evitar correrla del todo.

—¡Merlín! ¡Cierra eso! —dijo Draco, tapándose.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente y lo miró, un poco asustada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡La luz me hace daño! ¡Deberías de saberlo, soy un vampiro! —se quejó él.

Hermione se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Draco no sintiera deseos de asesinarla.

—Pensé que no eras como los vampiros que pintan en los cuentos infantiles. Pero, aún así, no te has derretido ni nada —dijo, mirándolo atentamente.

—Claro que no, Granger. Eso es una tontería. Para morirme tendría que pasar horas y horas debajo de un sol abrasador, pero eso no quiere decir que la luz no me haga daño. Es como si a ti te hicieran pequeñas quemaduras en la piel. Aunque se te curaran en apenas segundos, que es mi caso, jodería bastante, ¿no crees?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Por primera vez, sentía compasión por aquel chico que se había transformado, sin quererlo, en un monstruo.

El pensar en eso le hizo reflexionar en su interior. Si los vampiros eran tan diferentes a lo que ella había imaginado, ¿cómo serían en realidad? Y la pregunta que más le interesaba: ¿Cómo se había transformado Draco en vampiro?

Estaba dispuesta a formular alguna de sus preguntas cuando un gran picor de acumuló en su garganta y empezó a toser. Draco la miró con algo parecido a la preocupación, pero no dijo ni una palabra acerca de ello.

—Deberías ir a darte un baño caliente —sugirió el rubio.

Hermione se miró a sí misma. Aún estaba llena de barro seco. Desde que habían vuelto del bosque, no se había separado ni un momento de Draco. Se había quedado dormida con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo y la otra mitad en la cama. Esa mañana, se había encontrado metida en la cama del vampiro y a éste, sentado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea. Se había sentido un poco mal. Estando herido, como lo estaba Draco, debería haber descansado en un sitio cómodo para ayudar a sus heridas a cerrarse con rapidez. Por su culpa, tal vez ni hubiera dormido.

—Sí, pero antes me gustaría saber...

—¿Cómo no? —dijo él, sarcásticamente.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

El chico se tensó y volvió la mirada lejos de la suya.

—Sólo hay una manera de convertirse, Granger. ¿Tú cómo te crees que fue? —preguntó, de forma bastante arisca. El recordarlo le dolía demasiado.

—Me refiero a que cómo se dieron esas circunstancias.

—No es algo que te importe.

—Pero tengo curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato. O, en este caso, al ratón de biblioteca —amenazó sin darse cuenta.

Ella permaneció quieta, sin dar señales de que fuera a moverse hasta que él contestara. Dejó su mirada clavada en él hasta que el chico empezó a incomodarse. Hermione tosió de nuevo, llevándose la mano a la boca. Draco resopló.

—¿No te irás hasta que te lo cuente?

—Me temo que no.

Se incorporó como pudo y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Después, cogió una camiseta negra, se la puso, sin tener mucho cuidado con los vendajes, y encima se colocó una capa negra con capucha.

—Ve a darte un baño —ordenó —. Entonces te contaré lo que pasó si me apetece.

Abrió las cortinas y las puertas de cristal. Se colocó encima de la barandilla del balcón y observó a lo lejos.

—¿Vas a salir a cazar con este sol? —preguntó Hermione, anonadada.

Él sonrió con esa pícara sonrisa que siempre había vuelto locas a todas las chicas.

—Si me aguanto hasta por la noche contigo a mi lado y con este hambre, terminarás con un bonito cuello desgarrado y yo, con la barriga llena.

Y entonces, saltó al bosque. Hermione corrió hasta el balcón para ver cómo se alejaba el vampiro con una increíble velocidad y agilidad.

**Continuará...**


	11. Venganza

**Capítulo 11: Venganza**

El olor que desprendía la olla de carne era delicioso, pero no tanto como el olor a sangre. Ahora que había bebido la suficiente se sentía en plena forma, a pesar de las heridas que aún tenía en el pecho. Se había dirigido hacia la cocina y, sin que ella fuera consciente de ellos, había estado observándola cocinar desde hacía un rato.

—A veces me pregunto por qué pago a los elfos domésticos. ¡Ah no, espera, pero si no les pago!

Hermione se sobresaltó en un principio por la repentina presencia de Malfoy, pero, en cuanto oyó esa burla cruel que había salido de su boca, frunció el ceño y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

—Eso no tiene gracia, Malfoy. Y mientras yo esté aquí, los elfos domésticos no harán nada que yo pueda hacer.

Él soltó una risa nasal y caminó hasta una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba delante de la encimera en la que Hermione se encontraba cortando verduras.

—Es una lástima, Granger. Podrías vivir como una reina, pero prefieres vivir como una sirvienta —comentó, tomando asiento —. Algunos no saben disfrutar de lo bueno.

—Para mí, "lo bueno" es hacer lo correcto.

—Claro, siempre tan doña perfecta.

Enfadada, se dio la vuelta para reclamarle, pero se quedó muda ante el panorama que tenía delante.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Pero, ¿qué te has desayunado?! ¡¿Un dragón?!

La ropa estaba destrozada, incluida la capa negra que le protegía contra el sol. Su piel estaba llena de pequeñas quemaduras que empezaban a sanar de una manera impresionante. A parte de eso, no tenía más heridas, sólo los tres cortes que se hallaban cubiertos por los vendajes, todavía intactos. Los rastros de sangre aún podían encontrarse en zonas de su boca, pecho y manos.

El vampiro sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, y se lamió un poco de sangre que tenía en la mano derecha.

—¿No te han dicho alguna vez lo dulce que sabe la venganza? Pues ahora yo te lo puedo asegurar. Sabe genial.

—¡¿Te has comido al licántropo?!

—Me he bebido su sangre, que no es lo mismo —rió él —. He tenido suerte de que todavía no hubiese vuelto a su forma humana.

Hermione volvió a quedarse muda, sin saber qué decir o qué pensar. Por una parte, Draco había quitado uno de los peligros de en medio, pero, por otra parte, esa criatura era, al fin y al cabo, un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un lobo, que no tenía culpa de nada.

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo bromeando sobre el que había sido su desayuno, cuando semanas antes se hubiera horrorizado de sólo pensar en beber la sangre se algún ser vivo. Pero era fácil con Hermione. Era irónico pensar que la persona a la que siempre había insultado y despreciado, era la única persona que lo aceptaba, o al menos parecía aceptarlo, tal y como era ahora.

—Es muy temprano para la comida, ¿no crees?

Hermione echó las verduras a la olla y bajó el fuego. Después, se sentó en frente de Draco.

—Tiene que estar un rato al fuego. Tarda en hacerse.

Draco encogió los hombros, dado que no tenía ni idea de cocinar.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te pregunté antes?

El rubio hizo como si lo estuviera pensando y dos segundo más tarde, respondió:

—No.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, indignada, dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos. Draco sonrió de nuevo. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Era su juego preferido.

—¡Me dijiste que lo harías!

—Te dije que lo haría, si me apetecía —recalcó la frase.

—Eres...eres...odioso.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, sintiéndose victorioso y de buen humor. Con su varita llenó la bañera en un instante. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada por el suelo. Más tarde llamaría a los elfos domésticos para que la tiraran a la basura. El agua caliente le sentó muy bien a su frío cuerpo, aunque sólo conseguí sentir calidez. Se recostó en la bañera y permaneció allí largo rato, pensando en sus cosas.

* * *

Sus viejos jerséis, algunas pociones y toda la comida que había conseguido llevarse a escondidas del Gran Comedor, volaron hasta entrar en la maltratada mochila que se encontraba abierta encima de la cama. La cremallera se cerró sola por arte de magia. Literalmente. Se metió la varita en el bolsillo, dejó la carta en la que le contaba a Harry que salía a buscar a Hermione, cogió su Barredora y bajó a la sala común. Por suerte, no había nadie que pudiera pararle. Salió de allí y recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts, que a esas horas de la madrugada estaban vacíos. Necesitaba llegar a los jardines para poder usar la escoba con libertad.

Un ruido le hizo ponerse alerta, pero ya era tarde: la señora Norris estaba delante de él, con esos ojos tan penetrantes que le ponían tan nervioso. Maulló una vez, y eso fue suficiente para que Argus Filch apareciera detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, señora Norris? ¿Hay alguien despierto? —dijo el hombre antes de ver a Ron.

Ron se quedó tan quieto que tuvo la sensación de que le habían lanzado un petrificus totalis.

—Weasley. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le costó bastante trabajo hablar, pero una vez que lo hizo, no le importó mentir. _Todo por Hermione_, se dijo.

—Estoy haciendo la ronda. Soy prefecto, ¿recuerda?

No sabía por qué, pero su puesto de prefecto siempre le infería una gran seguridad en sí mismo. Como si fuera intocable.

—Ten cuidado, Weasley — miró por la ventana —. Hay muchos peligros ahí afuera. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá ni siquiera vuelvas —dijo con una tenebrosa y misteriosa risa.

Desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ron. Definitivamente, nunca le gustaría el macabro conserje.

No se lo pensó mucho más, corrió hacia los jardines para no tener que encontrarse con nadie más. No sabía cómo Filch había averiguado que iba a salir- tal vez fuera obvio-, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no se lo diría a nadie. Es más, en el caso de que le pasase algo, a Filch no le importaría. Todo el mundo sabía sus tendencias tenebrosas.

El aire era frío esa noche, así que sacó su capa y , una vez colocada, se dispuso a volar.

—¿Sabes a dónde ir, amigo?

El pelirrojo se quedó parado con la escoba en posición para elevarse. Un chico moreno, que no había visto nunca, le observaba con una malvada sonrisa que no le gustó nada.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Alguien que puede ayudarte a encontrar a tu novia.

Ron se bajó de su escoba inmediatamente y caminó unos pasos hacia él. Cuando la luz de la luna llena le dio de lleno en la cara y pudo ver sus ojos negros y sus largos colmillos, comprendió lo que era la criatura con apariencia de hombre que se hallaba en frente de él.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Hermione?

—Mucho más de lo que crees. Es más, sé dónde está, y puedo indicarte el camino. Eso sí, debo advertirte que tendrás que viajar varios días para llegar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lo sé, muy cortito. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo y quería tardar poco en actualizar, para que no os aburráis. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Intentaré volver lo más rápido posible. Hasta la próxima!


	12. Con las manos en la masa

**Capítulo 9: Con las manos en el masa**

Otra vez había comenzado a llover. Ya empezaba a preocuparse. Llevaba dos largos días viajando sin parar en su escoba. La comida pronto se le acabaría y apenas llevaba algunos ahorros que había estado guardando. En ese momento, viajando con ese asqueroso temporal, empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho bien en seguir la instrucciones de un vampiro. Ni siquiera era de confianza, no sabía para qué querría esa criatura ayudarle...No podía ser nada bueno.

Un nuevo bosque se vislumbró a lo lejos. Ya había pasado muchísimos y ninguno de esos era el que ese tan Math le había indicado. Pero, ¿cómo sabía ese tío dónde se encontraba Hermione? Y lo que era más raro, ¿para qué se habría ido Hermione tan lejos? No tenía sentido. ¿Y si era una trampa?

Ron respiró hondo. Aunque fuera una trampa, debía correr el riesgo. Tal vez ese chico le había enviado directo a una guarida llena de vampiros que se darían un buen festín con su sangre, o tal vez sólo fuera una burla cruel al haberle visto tan desesperado. Pero no tendría lógica. Él no tendría por qué saber que su novia había desaparecido.

Fuera como fuese, si había una mínima oportunidad de encontrar a Hermione, él iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

—Espérame, Hermione —se decía una y otra vez —. Voy para allá.

* * *

Salió al jardín. Después de llevarse cerca de dos horas metida en la biblioteca, necesitaba que le diera el aire. Respiró hondo y llenó sus pulmones del aire más limpio y puro que había respirado nunca. Olía a flores y plantas silvestres. El sonido de la catarata y del agua correr la relajaba. Ese sitio era un paraíso.

Se acercó al río y probó el agua con la mano derecha. Estaba fría, pero ¿qué mas daba? Ese día hacía mucho calor y un sol radiante. Miró a su alrededor, incluso a sabiendas de que Draco no iba a arriesgarse a estar por allí y quemarse vivo. Se quitó el vestido blanco y la ropa interior, la volvió a dejar encima de la roca en la que la había posado la última vez y se adentró una vez más.

—Uff, está helada —se dijo a sí misma.

Se sonrojó un poco por su comportamiento. No tendría por qué darse sus baños en ese sitio. Tenía un cuarto de baño enorme con una bañera para ella sola, pero le gustaba mucho más ese sitio. Poder bañarse en un arroyo, con miles de flores a su alrededor, el agradable olor del campo y el sonido de los pájaros de fondo...era perfecto. Sólo había un problema: Draco no había caído en que a ella le habría gustado bañarse en el río, y por ello, entre su vestuario no había ni un sólo bañador. Por lo tanto, no le quedaba otro remedio que bañarse desnuda.

Se metió hasta la cintura, intentando acostumbrarse a la baja temperatura. Poco después, se atrevió a zambullirse. Se quito de la cara los rizos alisados por el agua y empezó a relajarse. Se apoyó contra una rosa y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar a un mundo de ensueño. Su mano acariciaba el agua que pasaba . Nada podía estropear ese momento. O al menos eso creía ella.

De repente, empezó a sentirse observada. Miró de un lado a otro, disimuladamente, pero nada. Se atrevió a mirar hacia la casa. En una de las ventanas, entre cortina y cortina, pudo ver un par de ojos grises inconfundibles que la miraban sin ningún pudor. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

Furiosa, salió del agua sin intentar cubrirse, y fue a por su vestido.

—_Mírame bien ahora, que dentro de unos segundos no podrás disfrutar de ello _—pensó.

* * *

Draco cerró la cortina cuando Hermione terminó de ponerse ese vestido blanco que le sentaba tan bien. No sabía si sonreír o sentirse culpable. Una vez más, se había quedado mirando cómo se bañaba esa bruja que tendría que odiar a muerte. Y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía asqueado, como se suponía que tenía que sentirse. Al contrario: Hermione había resultado ser una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida.

Caminó para llegar hasta su habitación, pero no consiguió alcanzarla. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos acelerados acercarse por el pasillo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a una cabreada Hermione que corría hacia él a toda velocidad. Supo que algo no iba bien en cuanto la vio al final del corredor, pero sus sospechas se afirmaron en cuanto la palma de su mano derecha se estampó contra su mejilla izquierda.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —le gritó Draco, llevándose la mano a su mejilla. No le había dolido nada, pero el sólo intento le había hecho enfadar.

—¡¿Qué hacías tú?! —gritó ella —. ¡Me estabas espiando!

Aunque era algo vergonzoso haber sido descubierto, Draco ni se sonrojó ni se inmutó. Sonrió al ver la vergüenza que invadía a la chica. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, cuando deberían ser las suyas las que estuvieran como dos tomates.

—No te estaba espiando, Granger. Me asomé para vigilarte. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que te gustaba ese tipo de cosas como bañarte desnuda?—rió el vampiro.

—¡Si, claro! ¡Pero si te quedaste mirando un rato!

—Error. Me quedé pensando en que tengo que encargarle a uno de los elfos domésticos que vaya a comprarte un traje de baño. No quiero volver a ver semejante horror —aclaró, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Imbécil!

Hermione no esperó ni un segundo más. Se largó de allí con pisotones de gigante. Draco permaneció en el mismo sitio con una sonrisa satisfecha hasta que oyó el portazo que dio la chica al entrar en su habitación.

—En el fondo se siente alagada —se dijo, y caminó hacia el salón, donde esperaba encontrar a uno de sus elfos domésticos. Necesitaba encargar dos bañadores, aunque preferiría no haber tenido que hacerlo.

Hermione llegó a su habitación, mostrando su cabreo en un ruidoso portazo. Se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados, jurándose que nunca más iba a bañarse en ese lugar a menos que fuera con un bañador. Cogió uno de los cojines que se hallaban apoyadas contra la almohada y gritó contra ella para amortiguar el chillido. ¡Para colmo, ese imbécil se atrevía a chulearle, diciéndole que jamás se quedaría mirándola! ¡Pero si ella había visto al muy descarado!

Miró su mano, ahora roja. Ese idiota tenía la cara muy dura, en ambos sentidos. Su estómago rugió, avisándola de que la hora de cenar se acercaba. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a bajar a cenar. Su orgullo estaba por encima del hambre. No quería verle la cara a ese vampiro estúpido.

Pasó menos de una hora cuando Draco salió al bosque para "cenar". Hermione observó cómo se alejaba entre los espesos árboles . Después de la comilona que se había metido esa mañana, pensó que no volvería a comer hasta el día siguiente.

—Ojalá se te atragante la sangre —murmuró la castaña.

Diez minutos después, decidió que era una tontería seguir torturando a su hambriento estómago si ese rubio tonto no estaba en la casa y bajó a la cocina. Antes de llegar, un delicioso olor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Un plato lleno de arroz con carne la esperaba preparado en el mesa con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Se acercó cautelosamente. Debía de haber algún truco. Sin embargo, lo único raro que encontró fue una nota escrita con una bonita tinta verde y una elegante letra: _Hablaremos cuando vuelva. Será mejor que estés despierta para entonces. _

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Corto. Lo sé. Pero no quería tardar mucho más. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Intentaré actualizar pronto.**


	13. Algo cambió

**Capítulo 13: Algo cambió**

**Pov de Draco**

Pasé la mano derecha por la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre que quedaban en ella. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que la sangre de un animal llegaría a satisfacerme tanto. Aunque claro, jamás lo haría tanto como la sangre de un humano. La sangre de cierta humana...

Gruñí de impotencia. Definitivamente era un idiota. Toda mi vida odiando a cierta sangre sucia, insultándola, deseando que algún afortunado se encargara de exterminarla, y en ese momento en el que el afortunado podía ser yo, no era capaz de ponerle un diente encima. Lo peor de todo era que tenía que contenerme para no hacerlo. Esa sangre sucia no era consciente de ello, pero cada vez que la tenía cerca, surgía la idea en mi cabeza de tirarme encima de ella y desgarrar ese blanco cuello.

La imagen de hacía un par de noches se colaba en mi mente cada vez que le daba la gana. Justo cuando la había lanzado contra la cama, me había puesto justo encima de ella y había estado a punto de acabar con su vida. Aún recordaba el delicioso sabor que la sangre que había brotado de su labio inferior. Cada vez que lo recordaba me ponía malo y me descontrolaba.

Llegué a la casa y me dispuse a buscar a Granger en su habitación. Si había obedecido mi nota, estaría despierta, pero, para mi sorpresa, la chica no estaba allí. No me preocupé. No sería tan estúpida como para intentar escapar de nuevo. Por ello, seguí mis instintos, que me llevaron hasta su lugar preferido: la biblioteca.

Efectivamente, allí estaba, sentada en un sillón con un libro entre las manos a la luz de la chimenea. Sin decir ni una palabra, me acerqué y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente al de ella. Seguramente seguiría enfadada por lo de esa tarde, pero me importaba bastante poco.

—Es tarde —dijo, levantando la mirada del libro —. Estaba a punto de irme a la cama.

—Si quieres, puedes irte. Nadie te obliga a permanecer aquí.

—No, sólo aclaraba que podrías haberte dado un poco más de prisa si me ibas a hacer esperar despierta. Deberías de haber sido un poco más considerado.

No pude evitar reír.

—Granger, ¿desde cuándo soy yo considerado contigo?

La castaña dejó el libro en el suelo y se colocó correctamente la bata de seda para después cruzarse de brazos.

—Sí, es mucho esperar de ti.

Sonreí de lado, pero no respondí. Granger observó mi capa llena de sangre, pero no hizo ningún gesto de desagrado ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cómo podía aceptarme así como así?

—¿Te impresiona? —le pregunté.

—No, sólo me resulta...

—¿Espeluznante? —la ayudé.

—Raro —corrigió ella.

—¿Raro? —repetí yo, extrañado a la vez que divertido —. ¿Aparezco lleno de sangre por haber dejado seco a un animal y a ti te parece raro?

—Sí —respondió, con un poco de confusión en su voz —. Me parece raro porque antes no eras así. Es raro si te comparo con como eras antes... Es difícil de explicar.

Fruncí el ceño. Era difícil de explicar, pero yo lo entendía perfectamente. Aunque me aceptase tal y como era, aún no se había acostumbrado a mi forma de vampiro. Aún seguía viendo en mí al mago con el que siempre había tenido problemas en Hogwarts. No era totalmente consciente del peligro que corría.

Me levanté para quitarme la capa y tirarla al suelo. La camisa y el pantalón que llevaba debajo estaban impecables. Afortunadamente, ni una gota de sangre les había salpicado. Volví a hundirme en ese cómodo sillón y permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, observando las llamas danzar en la chimenea. Finalmente, y como siempre, la curiosidad ganó a la castaña.

—¿Dolió mucho?

—Como si te clavaran cien puñales por todo el cuerpo —respondí seriamente.

La oí tragar saliva y esperé a la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—Un mes antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Sentía que dudaba antes de preguntar. Seguramente no quería hacerme sentir mal con sus cuestiones. Granger siempre tan santa. No podía entender lo que yo sentía. No tenía ni idea.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Habíamos estado en la casa de unos parientes para esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad después de la guerra. Cuando recibí la carta en la que decía que podría volver a Hogwarts, no lo pensé ni un momento. A la vuelta, nos hospedamos en un hotel. Me extrañó que no hubiera nadie en el jardín cuando salí a pasear...De repente, alguien me alertó del peligro y empecé a correr, pero ya era tarde. Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos negros se me tiró encima y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me clavó los colmillos. Cuando desperté, estaba en San Mungo.

Notaba su mirada en mí, pero yo no quería mirarla. Mis ojos estaban llenos de dolor. No podía recordar ese día sin sentir que se desgarraba algo dentro de mí.

—Lo siento...—susurró.

Yo reí con ironía.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Tú? —. Por primera vez me atreví a mirarla —. ¿Por qué ibas a sentirlo? Después de todo, te he estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que éramos unos críos. Deberías estar muy contenta por mi desgracia.

Pero ella no me miraba con burla, no se reía, no se alegraba. Estaba mortalmente seria.

—Y tú deberías saber que no soy así.

—Oh, claro, la santísima Granger es incapaz de alegrarse por la desgracia ajena. Sólo puede sentir compasión por alguien que se ha convertido en monstruo —exclamé, levantándome de mi asiento.

Granger se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí.

—Pero es que tú no eres ningún monstruo.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

—¿Que no soy un monstruo? Por favor, Granger, ¿estás cegata? ¡Mírame! Mira lo que soy ahora. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ayer me desayuné a un hombre lobo y he estado a punto de matarte a ti.

—Pero no lo has hecho. Eso es lo que te diferencia de los monstruos. Podrías haberme matado, pero no lo has hecho. Un vampiro normal se alimentaría de la sangre de personas, pero tú prefieres beber la sangre de los animales con tal de no ser un asesino. Eso dice mucho de ti, Draco.

Apreté aún más los puños, hasta tal punto que mis brazos empezaron a temblar. Bajé la cabeza, rendido.

—Si no soy un monstruo, ¿por qué se alejan de mí?

Había leído la carta de mis padres sin mi permiso. Así que supuse que sabría que me refería a ellos.

Granger se acercó un poco más e hizo algo que nunca imaginé que haría: colocó su mano derecha en mi mejilla y la acarició. Yo respiré hondo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me tocaba...

—No todos pueden entenderlo. El miedo puede con ellos y no les dejan ver que serías incapaz de hacerles daño. Si no son capaces de estar a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles, no se merecen que tú te sientas mal por ello.

La miré a los ojos y, por primera vez, dejé de verla como una sangre sucia o como una enemiga. No sé qué pasó esa noche, pero, desde esa conversación, algo cambió entre nosotros.

**Continuará...**

_**Años sin actualizar. Lo sé. Por fin me volvió la inspiración. Y es que ya he acabado el instituto. Realmente, no sé si valdrá la pena actualizar XD eso me lo tenéis que decir vosotros. Sé perfectamente que aunque un fic te guste, si pasa mucho tiempo sin actualizar, se pierde el interés por él. Espero que aún haya alguien por ahí que quiera leerlo. Si es así, nos veremos pronto! **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	14. Satisfacción

**Capítulo 14: Satisfacción**

Despertó una vez más entre las sedosas sábanas de esa maravillosa cama. Hermione se estiró, perezosamente, sin esforzarse en levantar su cuerpo del mullido colchón. Bostezó, se frotó los ojos y decidió que era hora de levantarse. Había dormido mejor que nunca. La noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde hablando con Draco, justo como lo habían estado haciendo cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Sólo había una diferencia: en el colegio, ella aún no conocía la identidad de ese misterioso vampiro que iba a visitarla cada noche.

Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas y las ventanas de par en par. Hacía un día horrible. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, anunciando lluvia. Después de cerrar las ventanas de nuevo, se dirigió al armario para buscar algo de ropa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al él, su atención se centró en unas bolsas que había encima del escritorio. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en uno de ellos vio un bikini de color rojo. Sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho el rubio después de haberle pillado espiándola desde la ventana, y se dispuso a mirar la otra bolsa. En ella había un bonito vestido de color blanco perfecto para pasear por el río.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo lista con su vestido nuevo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó al comedor, Draco ya se encontraba en el comedor con _El Profeta _entre sus manos.

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione.

—Dí mejor buenas tardes, marmota —comentó el vampiro, señalando con la cabeza al reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las dos y media de la tarde.

—¿Las dos y media? —exclamó Hermione —. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

Un elfo doméstico se acercó y depositó delante de Hermione un plato de pescado y ensalada. La chica miró con desaprobación a Draco, quien ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, pues estaba enfrascado en la lectura del periódico con una mirada bastante seria.

—Les has hecho cocinar.

—Para eso están, Granger — insistió el chico cansinamente.

Hermione se volvió al elfo doméstico que estaba terminando de colocar las cosas en la mesa.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso. Ni tú ni tus compañeros. Yo sé cocinar.

La criatura miró a la chica con una sonrisa y moviendo las manos y la cabeza a la vez, dijo:

—Es nuestro trabajo, señorita Hermione. Además, el señor Malfoy ya nos ha pag...—se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia que le mandaba disimuladamente el vampiro, acompañada de un leve movimiento negativo de cabeza.

—¿Qué ya os ha...? —le incitó Hermione a continuar.

La pobre criaturilla miró a su amo y a la invitada respectivamente, uno detrás de otro, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, decidió ser prudente y no soltar prenda.

—Nada, nada...Me llaman de la cocina —dijo como excusa y se largó de allí, llevándose con él el carrito donde había traído todas las cosas.

El elfo doméstico respiró hondo una vez que estuvo lejos del alcance de las miradas de ambos jóvenes. Resopló y sacó de su bolsillo un Galeón de oro. Aún no entendía por qué su amo no quería decirle a la señorita Hermione que por primera vez les había pagado por su trabajo a él y a sus compañeros. Sin pensárselo mucho más, se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar todo lo que se había ensuciado al cocinar.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Draco mientras Hermione comía.

La chica supo de inmediato que se refería al vestido nuevo que llevaba puesto. La pregunta era un poco tonta y la respuesta, bastante obvia, pues no se pondría algo que no le gustara, pero puesto que la castaña no había mencionado nada sobre él, tendría que ser Draco el que le sacara el tema.

—Sí, es muy bonito. Y el bikini tampoco está nada mal —dijo, con un toque de humor —. Lástima que los elfos lo hayan traído tan rápido, ¿verdad? —preguntó con cierta malicia.

—Más bien es un alivio. Así no me asustaré si bajo al río y te encuentro desnuda— aclaró con una mueca de horror —. Si no tuvieras esas tendencias exhibicionistas...

El agua que en ese momento estaba bajando por la garganta de Hermione decidió irse por otro camino y la chica empezó a toser como una loca.

—¡Serás idiota! — dijo entre toses.

Draco, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír. Hermione no pudo sostener el ceño fruncido por mucho tiempo y se unió a él.

—Pues tal vez yo seré una exhibicionista, pero tú eres un mirón.

—¿Mirón? Más quisieras, Granger. Todas las chicas se vuelven locas si les dedico una sola mirada.

—Generalizas demasiado, cuando no deberías.

Draco cerró el periódico, lo dobló y lo dejó encima de la mesa para plantar cara a la chica desde su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, dime, ¿qué mujer no ha caído en mis redes todavía?

—Yo, por ejemplo —contestó la castaña.

Hermione dejó los cubiertos encima del plato sucio que se había encargado de vaciar durante su conversación con Draco. Lo retiró de un empujoncito con la mano y atrajo hasta sí la copa de helado que el elfo doméstico había dejado a su lado.

—Sabes que estás loca por mí, Granger. No disimules.

—Más quisieras —dijo con la boca llena de deliciosa nata y un riquísimo helado bañado con caramelo.

Draco observó cómo Hermione se llevaba otra cucharada a a boca y la degustaba con una máxima satisfacción. El helado era de dulce de leche y chocolate blanco. Antes había sido su postre preferido, pero ahora...Hermione atacó con ansia la siguiente cucharada, ajena al tormento que producían sus actos en el rubio.

Pronto, fue consciente del silencio que se había hecho presente en la habitación y de la mirada del vampiro a su helado.

—¿Quieres?

Draco se sentó un poco más encorvado y respondió con fastidio:

—Sabes que no como. No me hace falta.

—Pero aunque no lo necesites, sigues sintiendo los sabores, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no me satisfacen. Sólo hay un sabor que podría satisfacerme del todo.

Hermione se sonrojó ante su respuesta. Desde el principio sabía que su sangre era la única que realmente la atraía y era por ello que estaba metida en ese lío. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo alagada a pesar de que ese hecho representaba un peligro para ella.

Hundió la cuchara la copa, mezclando ambos helados y llevándose nata con ella. Después, la proyectó hacia la boca del chico.

—Vamos, prueba un poco.

Draco miró el cubierto con duda, pero finalmente abrió la boca y saboreó su antiguo postre preferido. Estaba delicioso, eso sin duda, pero no terminaba de llenarle...Ya no era como antes.

—No está mal. Si tan sólo fuera de una tonalidad más rojiza y un sabor un poco más metálico...¿Por qué no me ayudas a darle ese tono y sabor, Granger? —dijo, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero sabía de sobra que él no se atrevería a tocarla.

—No juegues con eso, Malfoy. No vaya a ser que se te escape un diente.

De otra persona, tal vez se lo hubiera tomado a mal, pero proviniendo de Granger, la sugerencia le hizo reír. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó rumbo a la puerta de la casa.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Hace un día perfecto para dar un paseo —respondió.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Hace un día horrible. Creo que va a llover...

—Pero no hace frío —completó él —. Ya deberías saberlo, Hermione: lo que para ti es buen tiempo para mí es una tortura.

La castaña se sorprendió bastante al oír su nombre de pila en su boca. Pocas veces en Hogwarts se había dignado a llamarla por el nombre. Sobre todo habían sido veces en las que se había querido burlar de ella, pero esta vez no había burla en su voz.

—¿Vienes?

De un momento a otro y sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontraba caminando por un amplio césped acompañada por Draco Malfoy bajo un cielo lleno de nubes negras que descargarían litros de agua en poco tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo era incapaz de negarse a esa mano alzada hacia ella y a esos ojos grises? De verdad que no lo entendía...

Mientras, dentro de la casa el mismo elfo doméstico que había puesto la mesa para Hermione, la quitó y se encargó de llevar _El Profeta _a la habitación de Draco. Diario en cuya portada se leía el titular: **NUEVA DESAPARICIÓN DE HOGWARTS, **y justo abajo se veía la fotografía en movimiento de Ron Weasley**.**

**Pov de Draco**

—¡No tienes narices de saltar hasta ese árbol! —me gritó Granger.

Desde esa rama la veía como si fuera más enana de lo que ya era comparándola conmigo.

—¡No me tientes, Granger! ¿Qué te apuestas a que llego?

Antes de que me respondiera, salté de la rama de ese árbol y aterricé sobre el que me había indicado la castaña. Si algo debían saber las mujeres de los hombres es que si pronunciaban una frase con un comienzo igual o similar al que había dicho Granger - No tienes narices/ huevos de...-, este hombre haría cualquier cosa a la que le retaran. Y eso había hecho yo.

—¿Y qué dices ahora, eh? —le dije.

—Bah, ese estaba muy cerca —se burló ella.

—¿Que está cerca? —repetí, incrédulo —. Salta tú, a ver si puedes. ¡No! Aún mejor, te voy a subir aquí arriba, a ver si al menos puedes aguantar el equilibrio.

Me lancé de lleno al vacío ante sus asombrados ojos y caí de pie en la tierra. La miré con malicia-sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa- y me empecé a acercar a ella. Granger retrocedió unos pasos con las manos al frente como si tuviera intención de detenerme.

—No, Malfoy. Ni se te ocurra —el miedo y el nerviosismo se mostraban a la par en su voz en suaves risitas que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando—. Malfoy, si lo haces no volveré a hablarte en toda mi vida.

—¿En serio? ¿Granger con la boca cerrada? Eso tengo que verlo.

Cuando apenas estuve a unos metros de ella, lanzó un grito al aire y empezó a correr, pero era inútil. Con un ágil movimiento la intercepté. Volvió a correr hacia el lado contrario, pero una vez más se vio acorralada por mí. La chica, sin saber que hacer, se refugió detrás de un árbol de gran tamaño y tronco grueso. Sonreí por su inocencia y arranqué el árbol con ambas manos. Pensé que los ojos de Hermione saldrían de sus órbitas y su mandíbula se descolgaría. Aunque estaba impresionada, sólo pudo decir:

—¡Eso es trampa!

Lancé el tronco lejos de allí y atrapé a la castaña, que soltó otro grito más cuando la levanté en brazos y salté hasta la rama más cercana, que afortunadamente era lo bastante gruesa para soportar el peso de los dos.

Sólo recordaba una vez en la que Granger se había aferrado a mí como si de un gato se tratara, y era esa en la que habíamos llegado a la casa y yo había saltado desde encima de la cascada con ella en los brazos. Esta vez, también me estaba clavando las uñas.

La lluvia empezó a caer, pero afortunadamente estábamos cubiertos por ese espeso y gran manto de hojas. Con tranquilidad, y comprendiendo que si salíamos en ese instante llegaríamos calados a casa, me senté con la espalda apoyada al tronco y sostuve a Granger sentándola con su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Ella aún se aferraba con terror a mi pantalón.

—Será una broma —dijo —. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí arriba?

—Tranquila, Granger, te tengo bien sujeta. En cuanto pase un poco la lluvia, regresaremos.

—Maldito vampiro— refunfuñó.

Yo sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza contra el árbol. Mis ojos se entrecerraron solos. No necesitaba dormir, pero el estar jugando como un niño pequeño, saltando de árbol en árbol y corriendo detrás de la incansable Gryffindor hacía que estuviera agotado. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

Noté a Hermione relajar su espalda y pasar sus manos de mis piernas a mis brazos, los cuales tenía alrededor de su cintura. Supuse que se había resignado y había empezado a confiar un poco más en mí y en mis capacidades como vampiro.

Otra sonrisa se coló en mi cara cuando pensé en la manera en que esa chica había aceptado mis rarezas con risas y bromas. Definitivamente, no era como los demás ni como yo había pensado que era tiempo atrás. Y eso me producía una gran satisfacción.

**Continuará...**

_**Vale, teniendo en cuenta que os debía una recompensa por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar y que he recibido nada menos que 25 reviews, me he dado prisa en escribir un nuevo capítulo, un poquito más largo que el anterior. **_

_**Me ha animado mucho eso de recibir tantos reviews. Al principio recibía muchos, pero con el paso de los capítulos empecé a recibir cada vez menos y menos. Entonces pensé que la gente había perdido interés en mi fic porque era algo aburrido. Pero ahora veo que no. Estoy muy contenta. Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado. Y si hay algo que no os gusta, no me importa que lo digáis.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	15. ¿Weasley?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Weasley?**

Sentía su mirada de rencor a pesar de que él no la estuviera mirando. Sonrió, divertido, y dejó escapar una leve risa nasal que la puso de los nervios.

—Deja de fulminarme con la mirada, Granger.

—Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa.

—Eras tú la que insistías en bajar del árbol —le recordó Draco.

Las gotas de agua que caían de su capa mojaban toda la estancia. Hermione exprimió la falda de su vestido. Lo estaban poniendo todo perdido de agua. Desde luego, no había sido una buena idea el convencer al vampiro para que dejaran su refugio debajo de todas esas hojas.

—Tengo vértigo, ya lo sabes.

—Ya...Pues durante un rato estuviste muy tranquila y callada —respondió con ironía.

Hermione ocultó su sonrojo con el pelo mojado. Era verdad que durante más de un cuarto de hora había estado aguantando y prácticamente se había olvidado de la altura, pero los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura ya estaban empezando a ponerla nerviosa. Viendo que la lluvia no amainaba, había decidido que era hora de regresar.

—Será mejor que vayas a darte un baño caliente. No te vayas a resfriar.

—¿Te preocupas por mí o son imaginaciones mías, Malfoy? —contestó con malicia. Le gustaba la idea de que el chico se preocupara por su salud.

—No digas tonterías, Granger. Lo que pasa es que no tengo ganas de aguantar todo el día tus estornudos y tus toses.

—Claro, claro...—. Se quitó las sandalias, las cuales estaban totalmente mojadas, y caminó descalza hasta las escaleras que la llevarías a su habitación. — Cuidado, Maldoy, me da la impresión de que empiezas a ablandarte.

Dicho esto, subió a su cuarto sin dejarle responder. A Draco le importó poco. Más que molestarse por lo que la castaña había dicho, le había hecho bastante gracia. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

—¡Lalaith! —llamó en voz alta.

En seguida, una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció en la habitación.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—Ve a prepararle un baño a Granger, ¿quieres?

—Claro, señor —contestó la criatura, apresurándose con sus cortas piernas hacia la escalera —. Señor, ¿y si no me permite hacerlo? Ya sabe cómo es la señorita...

—Lo haces igualmente. Le dices que si no te deja hacerlo, subiré y la llevaré al árbol más alto que encuentre en todo el bosque.

La elfina asintió con la cabeza y subió al piso de arriba. Draco se desprendió de la capa negra y la soltó en el suelo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones sin importarle si lo mojaba y empezó a contar los segundos.

—Cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno...

—¡MALFOY! —retumbó en la habitación de Hermione.

El vampiro sonrió y se estiró en el sillón con cara de satisfacción. Definitivamente, su actividad favorita siempre sería hacer rabiar a Granger.

* * *

La lluvia se mantuvo con firmeza hasta pasados dos días. Hermione miraba a cada momento por la ventana, ansiando que dejara de llover para poder salir al campo. Le extrañaba mucho que el río no se hubiera desbordado a causa de las torrenciales lluvias.

Al no poder salir a pasear ni hacer nada al aire libre, Hermione decidió pasar horas y horas en la biblioteca, su lugar preferido en toda la casa. A falta de magia, buenos eran los libros. Draco, aburrido y fastidiado de que la chica sólo quisiera leer, entraba a cada dos por tres en ese sitio que para él nunca había tenido valor alguno, y Hermione, contenta por ello, le obligaba a leer escenas de sus libros preferidos.

En esos dos días estaba descubriendo un nuevo mundo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía ser divertido. La lectura era algo increíble, sobre todo si la realizaba junto a una rata de biblioteca como Granger. En esos dos días, leyó más que en toda su vida. Libros de misterio, de suspense, de terror, de fantasía e incluso de amor.

Pasaban horas allí encerrados, sentados en el suelo, al lado de la chimenea, leyendo el mismo libro. Hermione había intentado convencer a Draco de que cogiera otro cualquiera, pero él insistía en que sólo le atraían los que ella tenía entre las manos. Eso significaba estar sentados muy pegados y cada uno agarrando una parte del libro.

Lalaith les llevaba chocolate caliente y comida más consistente si ellos no querían salir para comer. Aunque llegó un momento que para Draco fue imposible quedarse por más tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó Hermione, al ver a un Draco serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un peligroso color negro y su mano izquierda agarraba con mucha fuerza su parte del tomo.

—Draco, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin probar la sangre? —preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de que el vampiro había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella en ese sitio.

—Desde ayer —contestó con una voz débil y la respiración agitada.

Clavó sus ojos en ella, quien, asustada, tragó saliva y se separó levemente de él. Draco tiró el libro que había quedado en sus manos temblorosas y se acercó a rastras hacia ella.

—Malfoy, ya es de noche. Llevas más de 24 horas sin comer. ¿Estás loco? —le dijo, intentando distraerlo para que no se acercara más.

Vio cómo los colmillos del chico se agrandaban. Su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa y ese siniestro color de sus ojos la aterrorizaba.

—Draco, sal. Aunque esté lloviendo. Sal a cazar.

Pero el chico no le hacía caso, seguía acercándose. Y para su mala suerte, ella no podía retroceder más a causa de una estantería. Se quedó estática cuando el chico colocó sus manos en el suelo, a sus dos lados, y llevó su boca a la de ella, sin llegar a tocarla. Notó los colmillos rozar sus labios y, aunque estaba asustada y expectante por lo que pudiera pasar, no brotó ni una sola lágrima de sus ojos.

—Draco, yo no soy tu presa —susurró.

El vampiro no era el mismo que el de siempre, y Hermione podía notarlo. La sed de sangre le provocaba un frenesí que le hacía comportarse de una forma diferente a la de siempre.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Hermione —dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la besó con ansia. Hermione no hizo nada para impedirlo. Evocó a esa vez que él había estado a punto de acabar con ella. La escena se le antojaba familiar. Mientras ambos disfrutaban de su primer beso juntos, Hermione, confundida a la vez que asombrada, se deleitaba de los pequeños mordiscos que Draco le propinaba en ambos labios, como si quisiera devorarla. Era una sensación extraña besar a alguien con unos colmillos tan afilados, pero no era nada desagradable.

Draco, por primera vez, sintió una diferencia en sus sentimientos hacia ella. Por primera vez, ese frenesí no le provocaba deseos de matarla a pesar de que su sangre oliera extremadamente bien. La estaba mordiendo y sin embargo, no le estaba haciendo daño. No la hacía sangrar para beber de ella. Y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Deseaba su sangre más que ninguna otra, pero, sin saber cuando ni como, había aprendido a controlarse con ella, y en ese momento no quería hacer más que lo que estaba haciendo: besarla.

Con un gruñido causado por el hambre, Draco se separó de la castaña, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida para atrapar a algún animal que corriera por la zona. Aunque pudiese tener cierto control no podía darse el lujo de quedarse mucho más. Se moría de hambre.

Hermione permaneció en el lugar donde él la había dejado, sola y confundida. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo. ¿Desde cuándo habían tomado tanta confianza? Hasta hacía unas semanas, se estaban peleando y hacía unos meses, querían matarse el uno a otro. Sin embargo, ahora jugaban juntos, reían juntos e incluso leían juntos. Y ahora eso...se habían besado.

—_¿Qué está pasando? —_se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

**Pov de Draco**

Era idiota. Definitivamente, era idiota.

—Genial, Draco — me decía en voz alta como si estuviera loco —. La has besado. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a casa? ¿Cómo la vas a mirar? ¿Qué piensas decirle?

Me alejé del cadáver del animal que había matado hacía apenas unos minutos y caminé bajo la lluvia. Otra vez estaba empapado, pero me daba igual. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—¿Pero qué coño me pasa por la cabeza? ¡Hasta hacía unas semanas no quería ni verla y ahora...! ¡Es que soy imbécil! Lo que hace la maldita abstinencia...¡Mierda!

Mientras andaba bajo los rayos y los truenos de ese cielo lleno de nubes, algo casi me hace caer. Por suerte, mis reflejos me evitaron llenarme de barro. Me volví para ver qué era esa cosa con la que había tropezado y menuda fue mi sorpresa cuando advertí que era un hombre.

Me acerqué a él con un mal presentimiento al reconocer ese odioso color naranja en su pelo. Esto no podía traer nada bueno.

—¿Weasley?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Ya he terminado mis exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Eso quiere decir que...SOY LIBRE! Y tengo más tiempo para escribir. Así que aquí os dejo el capítulo 15, que espero que os haya gustado. **

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ahora todo depende de mis dos amigas :Imaginación e Inspiración XD **

**Hasta la próxima! **


	16. La historia al descubierto

**Capítulo 16: La historia al descubierto.**

Draco observaba la escena desde el resquicio de la puerta sin que la castaña se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba demasiado ocupada velando por su querido Weasley como para notar su presencia allí. El vampiro sabía que había hecho lo correcto llevándole a la casa, pero a veces se arrepentía terriblemente de haberlo hecho. Él hecho de verla allí, sentada al lado de la cama, agarrando la mano del inconsciente pelirrojo le ponía de los nervios.

Hermione llevó una mano al flequillo del chico y se lo retiró suavemente con una caricia. En su expresión se podía ver una amarga preocupación por el que era su novio.

Draco apretó la mandíbula cuando la realidad le dio de lleno. Ellos nunca habían cortado, aún seguían siendo pareja. Eso significaba que Granger pertenecía a Weasley. Seguramente ella seguía queriéndole.

La mente de Draco voló por unos segundos al momento en que había entrado por la puerta cargando a Weasley como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Estaba sucio e inconsciente, pero no parecía herido. Hermione, en cuanto lo había visto, se había lanzado de lleno sobre él pronunciando su nombre repetidas veces para intentar hacerlo despertar.

—¿Qué le ha pasado, Malfoy? ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —le había preguntado con lágrimas en los ojos, sin parar de abrazarlo.

Le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar que ella le tratara con esa delicadeza y dulzura. Era normal, al fin y al cabo eran mucho más que amigos. Y aunque hubiera querido dejarlo allí tirado, en medio del bosque, no hubiera podido, pues si la Gryffindor se hubiera enterado, le hubiese odiado para toda la eternidad.

Se había encargado de llevarle a la cama de esa habitación de invitados y le había dejado su varita a Hermione para que se encargara de limpiarle y curarle en el caso de que tuviera alguna herida. Después se había desentendido de todo y se había encerrado en su cuarto un rato. Necesitaba estar solo por alguna razón que desconocía.

—No se preocupes, señorita Hermione. No tiene ninguna herida grave, seguramente sólo será agotamiento y un enfriamiento debido a la lluvia —la animó Lalaith, la elfa doméstica, que había entrado en la habitación para llevarle otra manta al enfermo.

—¿Tienes conocimientos de medicina, Lala?

—Sí, señorita. Me los enseñó mi madre. Ya verá como en un rato se despierta.

Lalaith salió de la habitación, topándose con Draco, al que miró con respeto y con una reverencia, preguntó:

—¿Necesita algo más, amo?

—Prepara algo de comer para los dos —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a los Gryffindor —. Hermione no ha comido nada desde que llegamos y Weasley tendrá hambre cuando despierte.

En su interior, se reprochó a sí mismo por estar ayudando a su enemigo. En otra ocasión no lo habría hecho, pero en este caso, era una cuestión que concernía a Hermione. ¿Acaso se estaba dejando ablandar por esa chica?

—Conozco una receta de arroz con verduras buenísima para los enfermos.

Draco vio cómo Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la del pelirrojo, y a Draco volvió a hervirle la sangre una vez más.

—Por mí, haz lo que te de la gana, Lalaith. Como si quieres echarle veneno al arroz.

—¡No, amo, ¿cómo cree que voy a hacer eso? —se consternó la elfa doméstica y salió corriendo con sus cortas piernas hacia la cocina.

Poco después de desaparecer ésta, Draco oyó a Hermione volver a pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo y adivinó que éste estaba despertando. Abría los ojos con el ceño fruncido, como si le doliera todo el cuerpo. Con un gruñido, terminó de abrirlos y enfocó su mirada en la castaña.

—¿Hermione? ¡Hermione, eres tú! —dijo, incorporándose bruscamente y abrazando a la chica.

—Menos mal que estás bien. ¿Qué te había pasado?

—Estaba buscándote. Llevo días buscándote sin descanso. Creo que me caí de la escoba en pleno vuelo por el cansancio. Afortunadamente, estaba volando bajo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Por qué te fuiste, Hermione? Estaba muerto de la preocupación. Pensé que te había perdido.

Draco apretó los puños cuando Ron pasó sus manos por la cara de Hermione y acarició su pelo .

—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, Ron. Es una larga historia.

Ron le sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora vas a tener mucho tiempo para contármela.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó. Malfoy sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir hacia esa cama, separarlos y volver a dejarle inconsciente de un puñetazo, pero no lo hizo. No tenía ningún derecho. Al fin y al cabo, Weasley era su novio y él no.

Hermione en un principio se dejó besar, confundida por la situación. Ron era su novio, pero la había descuidado mucho en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Además, no podía negarse que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ese vampiro que la había sacado de Hogwarts y cuya identidad era la misma que la del chico que tanto había odiado todos esos años de escolaridad.

Draco, sin poder soportarlo más, se alejó de la puerta con grandes pisotones, llevándose por delante a Lalaith, que venía cargada con una bandeja que contenía dos platos con su humeante comida y dos vasos de agua. La pobre criatura tuvo que hacer malabares para que los platos no tocaran el suelo.

—¡Lala! —exclamó Hermione cuando vio a la elfa en la puerta con la bandeja a punto de caerse, y corrió a ayudarla.

—Siento molestarla, señorita Hermione. El amo salió disparado y casi me tira. Supongo que no me vio.

Hermione se puso seria. Si Malfoy había tenido esa reacción era seguramente porque los había visto besándose.

—¿El amo? —preguntó Ron cuando Hermione le dio su plato de comida y le pidió a Lalaith que se retirara —. ¿Con quién estás, Hermione? ¿Acaso te tiene retenida?

—No...no exactamente.

Hermione le relató lo sucedido a Ron. Cómo un vampiro la había salvado de otro vampiro que la perseguía, la manera en la que había aparecido en la habitación de una casa que desconocía y el viaje hacía esa casa nueva en la que estaba viviendo, pero nunca descubrió la identidad del vampiro que la había llevado allí, alejándola de sus amigos, del colegio y del peligro.

—¿Un vampiro? ¿Y tú te fías de él? ¿Acaso estás loca, Hermione?

—No me hará daño, Ron.

—Claro que no, porque vas a volver conmigo a Hogwarts.

—Ron, no puedo volver. Ese vampiro ronda por el colegio.

Ron recordó al vampiro que le había dado las indicaciones para llegar hasta Hermione. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ese monstruo había querido que él hiciera el trabajo sucio, llevándola de regreso y metiéndola en la boca del lobo, o en este caso, del vampiro.

—Entonces...te llevaremos a otro sitio. No estás a salvo con un vampiro. Además, yo te necesito a mi lado. Hablaremos con Mcgonagal y que ella se encargue de esa alimaña.

—No puedo irme, Ron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él te lo impide? ¿Te tiene encerrada aquí, Hermione?

La castaña apretó los labios. ¿Cómo decirle a su novio que ya no era el peligro que corriera la razón por la que no quería volver? No podía dejar a Draco solo. Ella era la única que le entendía y nadie más lo haría. No podía hacerle eso. No quería alejarse de él.

—Quiero hablar con él. Quiero ver a ese maldito vampiro —exigió Ron.

**Continuará...**


End file.
